Memories on this guitar
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy has an amazing voice. He was kidnapped at the age of four and now that he's the world's most beloved singer, his voice and hazy memories are the only clue he has to finding his family.
1. Chapter 1 singing

**Hey, I'm starting another story...**

**I hope you all bear with me (LOL) and I hope you all enjoy! **

**Summary: Ponyboy was four when he was kidnapped and taken into a foster home. It's been ten years since the incident and he's been looking for his family threw his songs. **

**I don't own Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **

**I couldn't find Mrs. Curtis's real name so I made one up. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Singing. <strong>

**Stacy (Mrs. Curtis) POV**

"Ready-Freddy?" I asked my littlest boy. His name is Ponyboy, although he's shy, he's very polite. Today, was take your child to work day at Soda and Darry's school. But seeing that Darrel's boss didn't want children around the work area, they were to stay home with me. I don't think they mind that one bit. Though, they were getting bored, so I decided to take them to the park.

"Yes, Mommy." Ponyboy said. I notice he zipped up hs black jacket and tied his shoes all by himself. I was proud to have such a smart child. I know Darry and Soda are smart too, but I've never had them tie thier shoes at age four!

Darry and Soda and Ponyboy all held hands while walking. I loved that about them. Neither of them ever gotten into a fight. most parents will go threw the "terrible two's" but I never when threw that...I guess that's good...and bad. I shook it off and admired my little boys holding hands. I noticed Darry took the football with him I guess he wanted to show Ponyboy how to throw better. Ponyboy and Darry are working together on the football and Soda, my little angel is just having fun with me swinging him around.

"Okay, Kid brother, grip the ball like this..." Darry said.  
>Pony did so.<br>"That's good, now..throw!" Darry shouted. Pony threw the ball, but it was only two feet away from him and Darry. Darry smiled and began to tickle his little brother. I smiled on the sight. I loved all my little boys...

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, time to go." I said. They all came rushing up to me. and like before they held hands on the way home.<p>

It was quiet, till Ponyboy started singing.

"Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising. Higher higher It's burning through to my soul!" Ponyboy sang. I shook my head, my little boy was good at singing. Darryl was teaching Ponyboy how to play the guitar too, Pony knew how to play _Twinkle, Twinlke, little Star. _I smiled as I heard Pony's voice he really was a good singer. His voice had wonderful range. (For a four year old).

When we arrived home, I made Soda, Darry and Pony take a nap.

"Mom!" Darry complained. "I'm eight, I shouldn't take naps!"

"Darry, it's just quiet time, You don't need to sleep, all ya' gotta' do is be quiet for two hours." Soda said.

I turned to look at Pony heading to his room. I knew he wouldn't rest, he'd probably open a book and start reading. I have to practically force him to sleep at night, Darrel and I will catch him reading in the middle of the night, I know he loves to read but I've never seen a four year old read as much as Ponyboy. I always knew my little Ponyboy would be unique. I walked into the living room. The house was quiet for once. I turned on the TV and flipped threw the channels.

"ARE YOU TIRED OF HAVING TO MOP YOUR FLOORS?-"

_Click _

"BABY, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU..."

_Click _

"IT'S THE BRADY BUNCH!"

_click_

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E"

I turned off the TV nothing good was on. I was lucky that Keith boy wasn't here, or I'd be stuck watching Mickey Mouse all day. I walked back to check on my boys. Soda was playing with a deck of cards, trying to make a house out of them. darry was tossing a football in the air. I took a look in Pony's room, he was fast asleep. I smiled, tip-toed over to my little boy and kissed him gently on his little cheek.

"Mama, loves you." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Dad's home, dad's home!" Pony cried with joy as Darrel opened the door. Darry and Soda came running and the both leaped and jumped on Darryl.<p>

"Woah! Boys calm down." Darryl laughed.

"Dad, Dad! Guess what!" Soda exclaimed. "Today, I ate a bug!" I nearly gaged.

"Oh! I see that mom made lunch them" Darryl laughed. I rolled my eyes. Darryl sat down with Soda and the two of them started giggling. They talked about their days and how much fun they had.

"Daddy, can I stay home tomorrow?" Soda sked.

"No, Sodapop. You gotta' go to school." Darryl laughed.

"But I hate school! I know, you can sneek my in your lunch box, they won't see me then!" Soda smiled and pleaded, hoping despretly that it would happen.

"Soda, your head is too big to fit in my lunchbox, plus if I could fit you in threre, you'll eat up my food" darryl joked.

"nuh-uh." Soda shook his head.

Darry came into the room tossing the football in the air. Darryl took interest and snatched it when it was in the air.

"Dad!" Darry smiled. Darryl threw the ball up in the air and he spun it on the tip of his finger.

"Woah!" Darry and Soda said. They knew their father could do amazing tricks with just about anything, but this was new. They liked seeing their dad do cool stuff like this, it pleased them a lot.

Darry and soda ran off to play leaving Darryl to think.

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen, looking at my sweet child color a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Darryl's POV<strong>

_Two, down one more to go...So where's Ponyboy? _I wondered. I looked around the room, I was sure he came in with Sodapop and Darry.

I went into the kitchen, found my answer. I smiled at my youngest son. My Ponyboy, he's always coloring or reading a book. I knew he would be smart because (well, he's MY son all my children are smart) he could read chapter books when he was two. And started talking and reading out loud when he was one and a half.

I remembered I had time with Soda and Darry. Might as well have some fun with Pony.

"Watch'a drawing?" I asked. I picked up the picture he was drawing...

"That's me!" Ponyboy smiled. I looked at my child and couldn't help but grin even bigger.

"Whos' this?" I asked. I did wonder what it was. It looked like the angel in one of Pony's bible books.

"It's an angel..." Ponyboy said. I ruffled my son's hair. Darry and Soda call it his "Tuff" hair Pony does too, but Stacy and I find it weird. Pony's hair was soft and wasn't ever tangled or notted. I patted his back. He got up from the chair and pulled me to the living room.

"Sing, daddy I wanna' sing." Pony smiled.

"Alright, Ponyboy, hold on..." I sat at the piano we had in the living room. One thing Stacy and I are good at was playing the piano, it was a requirment in our school days and I guess it just stuck with us both.

"What song would you like to sing, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Amazing Grace." He said. Ponyboy loved that song, he knew it by heart. I smiled and started to play.

"Is Pony gonna' sing?" Darry and Soda asked. They both ran into the living room and took a seat. One thing everyone loved about Pony, was he was four, but could sing like a twelve year old. I have no idea how it was possible, but it was, my child had the voice of an angel.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_  
><em>That saved a wretch like me.<em>  
><em>I once was lost but now am found," <em>Ponyboy sang. I started to play along with his wonderful voice.

I love our special boy...he's one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong> R&amp;R (No flames!) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 my poor sick baby boy

**Hey, I'm starting another story ****I hope you all bear with me (LOL) and I hope you all enjoy!****This goes out to Goldengreaser! (if your reading this...) I loved your story: A PARENT'S WORSE DREAM COME TRUE It was soooooooooo cool! So, this goes out to you! **

**I don't own Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. ****I couldn't find Mrs. Curtis's real name so I made one up. **

**I want atleast 5 reviews...or I won't put up another chapter I was up all night writing, (I fell asleep a few times too) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Get well soon song. <strong>

**Soda's POV**

I didn't feel good this morning. I guess the sun got to me. I woke up and hopped out of bed. I wasn't hungry which was odd, usually I could eat a horse. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I smiled I had dark circles under my eyes and my face was pale. Which can only mean...

"No, school." I smiled. I had to stay calm though, because even though I might not be going to school I still felt queezy. I figured, if I ruffled my hair a bit then it'd make me look tired. (Which I already was) I walked slowly out to the kitchen where mama was cooking and dad was reading the paper.

"Soda...are you alright?" She asked. Dad looked up and looked really concerned.

"Soda, buddy you look sick." Daddy said. I nodded. Mama felt my forhead and I must of been pretty hot, because she gasped. Mama took me into Pony's room where I found out he too was sick. I felt sad for my kid brother. He had a washcloth over his forhead and his neck. He also had a bed pan next to him. Which means we can't have a pillow fight because he might throw up.

"Soda, lie back down and I'll get you some medicine and somthing to eat." Mama instructed.

"Yes, mama." If it's one thing I learned is to not mess with mama. She'll bite your head off if you mess with her.

Ponyboy started to moan I felt sorry for him I mean, it's gotta' be hard to come down with a feaver that bad. "Mama," I said before Mom walked out of the room. Mama turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong with Ponyboy?" I asked. "Why is he sick?" Ponyboy shouldn't be sick, I don't ever remember seeing him sick, so this was scary for me. Ponyboy was always so strong and bright, he shouldn't get sick. He should be at the piano with mama right now singing his favriote songs.

"It's okay, Sodapop...everyone gets sick now and then, we just have to remember to take care of ourselves, and rest when our body tells us too, got me Sodapop?"

I nodded. Mom leanded down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed her back.

I laied next to Ponyboy and cuddled right next to him.  
>I held my sleeping brother, I want him to never leave my arms, My kid brother will never be in any more pain than this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

I love school, I can't see why Soda refuses every day to do and Pony is scared of going. there is nothing wrong about school, I like it.

"Mama, where is Soda?" I asked. Soda was usually waiting for me by the door and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Dad?" I asked. Dad turned to see me he was going to give Soda, Two-Bit and Tim and I all a ride to school. "soda isn't here...I can't find him." I said. Dad smiled and shook his head,

"Darry, Soda is going to stay home becuase he's sick." Dad said. "And Pony has a feaver, so don't ask him to play until later okay bud?"

I nodded, I tired to act grown up becuase if I do that, I might make Mom and Dad proud of me because I'm acting overly mature form my age Tim said that his old man let him do whatever he wanted becuase he started acting Mature. I wanted mom and dad to do that, I think "I'd like that, being able to do what I wanted anytime, anywhere. It made me feel happy to know that it would only take three days form mom and dad to notice that I was mature, because in three days it's my birthday. And the best present to get from your parents is a "privalage" It's like getting rewarded fo just being older, I wish I had a birthday everyday...

"Come on' Darry, if we leave now, we might get to stop by the store window and you can check out the new footballs" Dad smiled.

I grinned and ran out the door, I wanna' see the foootballs! That's what I really want for my birthday...a football.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV <strong>

I sat on the edge of my son's bed. Soda was taking a hot bath and Darry was at school. I was rubbing my youngest son's back trying to sooth him, he seemed to be having some type of childish nightmare. I rubbed circles and some pats of his shoulder. Poor baby.

Pony started crying, so that's when I picked him up.

"Mommy..." He cried.

"It's okay, baby." I said. "It's okay." I tried keeping my child calm, but it wasn't really working. I just held him tight, My son does have a wild imagination, and sometimes it can backfire on him. Like how he thought all the lamps turned on when he had a bright idea, or when he thought his shaddow was a deamon, or when he thought the floor was made of spiders. Things can get to Pony's head, I guess that's the only reason why Soda's friends Steve Randle will stick by Ponyboy. Steve realizes he can put stuff in Pony's head to scare hi. It ticks me off a bit, but Steve, deep down is a good child. Just needs attention.

"Mommy...I don't feel good." He moaned. I felt so sorry for my baby boy.

"I know, baby, I know." Then I had an idea.

"Baby, I know you are not going to like this, but I need you to stay home with Sodapop. I'm gonna' rush to the store down the street and grab some medicine. Can you stay with Sodapop while I'm gone?" I knew this was bad, but we were out. And what other choice did I have? I can't bring Pony or Soda, they might get sick in the store...and I didn't want that to happen.

"Sure, He can stay with me." I turned to see Soda in a bath towel.

"Baby, all you have to do is stay in the house and don't answer the door or phone." I kissed Soda head. Soda put on some Pj's and hopped into the big bed he and Soda shared. I liked that about my Sodapop, he was kind enough to share a room with Ponyboy to reduse his nightmares. At firts I was scared they'd fight all the time, but surprisingly that didn't happen their bond actually grew closer.  
>"I can do it mom," Soda smiled. "I'm six!"<p>

Soda acted so grown up...

"I'll be back in five minutes boy, don't leave the house."

To make sure of that, I locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

I could take care of Ponyboy, no problem nothing was going to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R (No flames!)<strong>

**Remember, 5 reviews or more, or no more chapters...K?**

**Thanks!**

**school is almost out, so don't worry, I'll have a lot of writing time then. (I'll be a sophomore in high school next year then!) :) **

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3 sick with SodapopPonyRyder

**Hey, I'm starting another story ****I hope you all bear with me (LOL) and I hope you all enjoy!****This goes out to Goldengreaser! (if your reading this...) I loved your story: A PARENT'S WORSE DREAM COME TRUE It was soooooooooo cool! So, this goes out to you! **

**I don't own Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. ****I couldn't find Mrs. Curtis's real name so I made one up. **

**I want atleast 5 reviews...or I won't put up another chapter I was up all night writing, (I fell asleep a few times too) I know I sound like a jack-ass when I say that, but I need them fast. **

**(Rating: M FOR FUTURE REASONS!) :) **

**Oh, and to the bastards who think it's okay to flame me, you will regret it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-sick with SodapopThe amazing Pony-****Ryder **

**Soda's POV**

"Soda..." Pony moaned He was gonna' get sick! I picked him up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly opened the toilet and watched my kid brother hurl. I felt sick watching him do that. But he was in pain. Mama said she would be right back, and she will. I rubbed my little brother's back. trying as best as I could to calm him down. I got a cup of water for my brother. I told him to sip it and not chug it like he was doing. Darry would of yelled at him for not using his head, but i think it's retarded that Darry hollers at Ponyboy.

"It's gonna' be okay, Pony." I reasured my brother.

"Soda...I want a stroy." He said.

I flintched at that, I wasn't the best reader and I didn't like reading aloud but Pony and I do have an imagination...

"It's gonna' have to be made up..." I said. Pony shurgged. He didn't care. I took Ponyboy back to the room and we hopped into the bed together, I put my arm around him and got ready to tell the story.

"Once upon a time...back in the times of kings and queens, there lived a famous thief!" I said, with excitement in my voice.

"What was his name?" Pony asked. Oh, a though on there. I thought up quick.

"Pony-Ryder." Ponyboy smiled.

**Pony's POV**

Soda was telling me this cool story of a boy who was separated from his parents so he lives on his own and when he does that, he lears how to take on life.

"So, Pony-Ryder rides his horse-Lucky into town, when he sopts a pretty lady." Soda said.

"Ew! Girls are icky!" I said.

Soda shook his head. "anyway, he rides into town and sees this girl, who's about to have her purse stolen, when Pony-Ryder takes the bandit's arm, twists it, and flings him over his shoulder" Soda said. "Then the ties them up with his lasso, just in time for the cops to see." Soda smiled.

I smiled too. "Oh, and he gets kissed by the girl." Soda put in fast.

"Ew!" I said again, I hate girls, they are icky and put glitter on everything.

"Pony, I'm getting tired, can we sleep?" Soda asked. I nodded i was getting sleepy too. "Maybe mommy will come home soon." I said.

"She'll be home, just go to sleep." Soda put his arms around my shoulders and went to sleep. I went to sleep as well, not knowing that my mother was coming up the porch steps.

**Darryl's POV**

"Is Pony still sick?" I asked. It was about six and I was helping Stacy get dinner ready. Sodapop was feeling fione at about four, but Pony was still sick.

"Yes, I'm given him medicine, and everyting else, Darryl, I don't know what's wrong with him, I tried, but nothing is working." She sounded worried, and tired.

I smiled, maybe all Pony needed was attention and love.

"Let me go take him outside, since daylight savings time ended, it should be dark enough to show Pony some stars." I said. "He might like it and the cool fresh air might make him feel refreshed and not feeling so coop up in this house." I said.

Stacy loked unsure, but agreed. "Not, too long Darryl." She said.

I went into my son's room ready to show Ponyboy the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R (No flames!)<strong>

**Remember, 5 reviews or more, or no more chapters...K?**

**Thanks!**

**school is almost out, so don't worry, I'll have a lot of writing time then. (I'll be a sophomore in high school next year then!) :) **

**-Kylelover101**


	4. Chapter 4 stars and singing again

**OMG! THE FAMOUS GOLDENGREASER REVIEWED ON MY STORY! **

**I FEEL SO HONORED! **

**THATNK YOU GOLDENGREASER...**

**I want atleast 5 reviews...or I won't put up another chapter I was up all night writing, (I fell asleep a few times too) I know I sound like a jack-ass when I say that, but I need them fast. **

**(Rating: M FOR FUTURE REASONS!) :) **

**Oh, and to the bastards who think it's okay to flame me, you will regret it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Stars and singing again<strong>

**Darryl's POV**

"Pony?" I asked.

"Hi, Daddy." Ponyboy waved. He was holding onto his guitar, he tried to play, but his coughing made it immpossible. I took the guitar away from him and started putting on warmer clothes on my child's body.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" He asked as I was putting a large red swetter over Pony.

"You and I are going to look at the night sky Ponyboy." I said. "I want to show you, and tell you somthing my dad did when I was about your age"

Ponyboy looked interested, but still puzzled. I smiled, he'll get what I mean when we get outside. I took Ponyboy's hand and lead him to the front door, I put on his leather jacket the one Darry and Soda tell Pony he looks "tuff" (or whatever that word is) with it on. I loved that about my boys, they always find the good side in somthing. I'll treasure that for the rest of my life.

I took Ponyboy out into the back yard, while having him on my shoulders I. Ponyboy climbed down from my shoulders while I set up a ladder. I put Ponyboy ahead of me and we climbed swiftly up the ladder up on to the roof. Ponyboy looked astonished that we we're up so high. I had to smile as I saw a big smile crease his face while looking up at the night sky.

"Daddy! It's a sunset, but some stars are forming! cool..." Ponyboy said.

"That's right Pony, what color are some parts of the sky?" I asked.

"Pink, Gold, Magenta, Dark-Blue, Red, and right behind us..." We turned around. "Black." Ponyboy answered.

I was amazed. He knew colors like Magenta, and gold? that's my smart boy! I smiled. Ponyboy was very smart. He was suposed to be going to kindergarden in a few months, he ws a little scared to be going into kindergarden, but Soda is telling him that once he get's into kindergarden, he'll never wanna' leave. I had to laugh at that comment Sodapop always said. That's coming from the boy who hates school too!

"Daddy, will you be around when forever?" I stoped smiling. Why would Pony ask me that? Well, he's a child, he can't cope with death.

"Pony, let me tell you someing." My voice was calm and direct. "You need your ears to listen at all times when I say this. Alright?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"Ponyboy, look at the sky."  
>"Yeah,"<br>"The angels in heaven are watching over us, they guide us to the choose the right path. And will always be above protecting us. and one day Pony-" I sighed.  
>"I will be gone one day, but..." I said. "If you look up into the sky, remember, that I'll always be watching over you."<p>

"Okay, Daddy." Ponyboy smiled.. We stayed on the roof for about an hour, sitting silence jsut staring into the sky, when Pony jumped out of my lap.

"Daddy! A shooting star!" I looked up. No doubt about it. It was a shooting star. Three of them.

"That's right Pony."

"Shooting Stars are angels, when we see shooting stars, I think that's an angel coming to the rescue." Ponyboy smiled. I smiled too.

"Come on, It's getting late, you need dinner." I said heading to the ladder. Ponyboy followed. and climbe onto my shoulders.

"Hold on tight Ponyboy." I said.

"don't worry, Daddy, I will since I know you'll always hoold on tight to me."

I nearly cried when he said that. My heart pumped and my eyes wattered. I closed my eyes and smiled.  
>"You're right Ponyboy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV (AN One of my church songs is coming up! It's called _Lead Me Into The Light)_**

"Mommy." I felt a tug at the length of my knee-high skirt. I looked down to see Ponyboy.

"Yes, Ponyboy?"

"I feel better." he said. I put my hand to his head. He had cooled down a lot, but I wasn't taking any chances when it come to Ponyboy, he was born pre-mature and his immune system still couldn't really fight off germs like a "non-Premature" child's could.

"I dunno'" I said.

"Mommy..." Pony whined, "I feel fine..."

I sighed. Maye he was feeling a bit better...

"Can I sing, Mommy?" He asked. "And play my guitar?" I smiled, yup Pony was feeling better.

"Soda!" Darry smiled. "Dad! Pony's gonna' sing!" My boys loved to hear my Pony sing.

"Sure, Get your guitar." I said. Ponyboy could play guitar and he was only four! I was proud of my baby boy he was so smart; I'm proud of all my children, Soda, Darry and Ponyboy are all smart and gifted for their young age.

Pony entered the living room and started tuning his guitar.

Soda sat next to Ponyboy and Darry on the other side of Pony. I headed to the piano and Darryl sat next to me, ready to play one side while I played the other. I looked at Pony, who was getting ready, he strummed the wonderful playing guitar ( He calls his guitar Cherry, becuase the guitar is made of Cherry wood ) and I knew he was ready. I pulled a sheet of music out and started to play:

Lead Me Into The Light...

"If, I-I-I...Could see-ee you aga-a-ain.." Pony sang. "I-I-I, would would kno-o-ow, we truly aa-are ha-a-ppy."

I admired my Son's voice...it's was so gentle.

**Pony's POV**

"And I'll truly have you with me...for you...lead me into the light..." I ended the song with a sweet ending. Mom was beeming at me whe I finished.

"Okay, boys, that's enough, time for bed...It's nine-thirty." Daddy said.

"Aw!" Soda moaned. "We wanna' hear Pony sing again." I smiled, I liked it that my brothers loved to hear me sing like that, I can't tell if they actually like my voice or if they are being nice, I hope it's both. Darry and Soda like to show my voice off to their "girl-friends" Darry explained to me that my voice sounded like a country singer's voice, better than the Beetles and but I'll admit, I'm not as good as The King "AKA my favriote singer, Elvis.

"You can hear Pony sing in the morning And if, Pony, is well enough in the morning we'll sing again tonight."

"Wait! Dad, can Pony come to my Talent show?" Darry asked. I raised my eye brows, what's a talent show?

**Darry's POV**

I totally forgot my talent show! It's tomorrow, and Pony just might help me make first place!

"Darry...Aren't student's only allowed to play in the talent show?" Mom asked.

"No, My friend Paul, his dad is gonna' perform an act with him...The teacher said it was okay." I said. I really hope that got threw mom, I really wanted people to hear Pony's vocal cords, We might get an encore, and people might cheer for Pony. I could play guitar with Pony, (We both know how to play guitar, Soda's the only one who doesn't really care to play and instrument) and Pony could sing!

"We'll think about it in the morning-" Dad was interuped.

"Please daddy?" Pony asked, "I want people to hear my voice..."

Dad smiled. "Sure..." I cheered.

"Come on' Pony, we gotta' pick out some tuff clothes...maybe Steve, Two-Bit, Tim, Johnny and Dallas will hear us in the show!" I said.

"Get to bed Darryl Shayne!" Mom said sternly. I stopped and told Pony:

"In the morning...we'll do that." I kissed my brother on the forehead and headed to my room, while he and Soda headed to their room, tomorrow's gonna' be so great! I thought.

**Stacy's POV (Dream) **

_"If Only I would of held Pony's hand...I wouldn't of lost him!" Darry cried. I turned to see Soda and Darry, and all their friends racing around Darry and soda's gym building I wondered whatr was happening..._

_I saw everyone else, but Pony...where is Pony?_

I woke up from that nightmare. Gasping. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R (No flames!)<strong>

**Remember, 5 reviews or more, or no more chapters...K?**

**I'M SO HAPPY! GoldenGreaser, REVIEWED ON MY STORY!**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! GOING CRAZY, I'M SO HAPPY! **

**-Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 5 talent show kidnappings

**OMG! THE FAMOUS GOLDENGREASER REVIEWED ON MY STORY...AGAIN! **

**I FEEL SO HONORED! **

**THATNK YOU GOLDENGREASER... EVERYONE GO READ: _A parent's worse dream come true. _IT'S REALLY COOL.**

**I want atleast 5 reviews...or I won't put up another chapter **

**(Rating: M FOR FUTURE REASONS!) :) **

**Oh, and I did get that Star scen from Lion King. I remember watching it and it just scemed like the perfect scene for Darryl and Pony. **

**Also!**

**The song in here, IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL. is not a song from the 60's I just thought it would be wonderful for Ponyboy to sing a sweet song, (And who doesn't wanna' see a cute, wide-eyed ponyboy sing his little cute heart out?) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Talent show kidnapping.<strong>

**Darry's POV**

"Come on' Pony, stage is this way..." I held onto Pony's hand tightly. As I tried to lead him to the stage, Ponyboy has never been in a school before, so he couldn't get his head out of the clouds and watch where he was going. He was looking around feeling astonished that he was in an actual school.

"Is this what school is like Darry?" Pony asked.

"A little, but mostly we stay in a classroom and do our work that a teacher hands us...is school scary now Pony?" I asked.

"Nope!" Pony smiled. I smiled too. I'm glad to be his big brother, and I feel honored to sing next to him in the contest. We heard some laughter and fighting, Pony and I turned to see Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve and Tim follow Sodapop.

"Here they are!" Soda smiled. He ran up to Pony and hugged Ponyboy. Steve glared at Pony, I never did like Steve, well I did like him, but he can be a pain in my-

"Hey, Darry, you and Pony gonna' sing?" Johnny asked me. Johnny was in first grade with Steve and Sodapop. So he knew about the talent show. But, greasers like us, don't usually go into the talent shoes, usually the Socs did. So they could show-off their retarded talents

"Yes, Johnnycakes, we are" I smiled.

"I bet everyone five bucks A soc pisses off Darry while Darry is on stage" Two-Bit laughed. "Then Darry is gonna' snatch Pony's guitar and beat the tar out of the dumb-butt running his mouth."

"Starting with you!" I taclked Two-Bit and started wrestling with him.

"This is retarded, remind me why did I come?" Steve asked out loud.

"Becuase Soda forced you to." Tim answered. Dally wanted to leave, I could tell by the way he felt walking into this school, Dallas never liked school, hell, half the time, he never even showed up.

"ALL PERFORMERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE FOR ROLL CALL." The announcer said on the school's intercom. Pony looked frightened, he had no idea who's voice that belonged to, so I guess he was scared.

"Don't worry, buddy, come with me" I held onto Pony and Pony clutched his guitar. "This way" I lead him to the stage where I saw my friend Paul and his dad.

"Hi Darryl." Paul said.

"Hey, Paul. What are you doing for the talent show?" I asked.

"My dad and I are going to do some tricks on our new bikes we both got last christmas, we're gonna' do flips, and turns it's gonna' be cool...is that your brother?" Paul pointed to Pony, who was hiding behind me.

"yes, this is Ponyboy. He and I are gonna' sing, well, he's going to, I'll play guitar along with him."

Paul smiled. "Well, I wish you good luck"

"You too, Paul." I smiled. Paul was my best friend. Pony and I are act number: 34 We had to wait awhile. so I sat back with some of my other friends, I introduced Pony to them, and he gladly sang a bit.

"He's so cute!" My friedns who happened to be girls queeled.

"Can I hug him?" a girl named Amy asked.

Pony looked scared now. Well, I just hope Pony doesn't get stage fright, that would be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

"Where are Darry and Pony?" I asked in my whisper voice to Darryl. We were watching an act performed by a father and his son and from the looks of it, the audience was getting bored.

"I don't know, I'm more concerned as to where Soda, steve, Two-Bit, Johnny Tim and Dallas all went to."

"They are in the front," I pointed out. :I'm just anxious to see Pony sing again, he has the voice of a twelve year old Darryl."

"yeah...just wait till he hits puberty, his voice will be as good as mine" Darryl craked a grin as big as Soda's.

"whatever" I smiled and lightly pushed my husband away giggling.

"ACT 34, DARRYL SHAYNE CURTIS AND PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS" The anouncer said.

I wiggled around in my chair ready to hear my son sing. Oh, this crowd is gonna' go nuts when they hear my son Ponyboy sing, they'll want to hear more when my boys are done. I smiled Sing loud Pony, Sing loud.

Darryl snapped a photo of Pony and Darry getting ready to play...

**Pony's POV**

"ACT: 34 DARRYL SHAYNE CURTIS AND PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS" was that our que? Darry stood up so did I. We walked out on the stage and I saw all my friends in the front row scream with delight, I saw Soda beeming at me, that gave me full confidence so Darry and I strummed the guitars.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For the break that will make it ok. There's always some reason to feel not good enough_?" I sang, Wow! The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. I was surprised, I didn't think anyone liked my voice that much.

"_And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction, oh beautiful release Memories seep from my veins They may be empty and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_..." Darry played the chorus on the guitar, while I sang some more.

"_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"_ Soda and everyone else started cheering my name, as did some other people, I looked farther outinto the crowd, I saw mommy and daddy. They looked liek they are going to cry, but it's hapy tears, Mommy told me that tears are not just for being sad, we can have them for happy times too.

_ "So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back _  
><em>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack<em> Darry played the melody again.

_"It don't make no difference, escaping one last time It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees_" I sang, I nodded to darry to take this bad boy home.

_"In the arms of an Angel, far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort...here"_

Everyone started standing up and cheering when we finished, wow.

"AND THE WINNER IS...PONYBOY AND DARRYL CURTIS!" I smiled as they handed Darry and I the talent show trophy. I never won anything like this in my life, it felt good to know everyone liked my voice.

"Mama...can I take Pony out to the play ground?" Soda asked.

Mommy looked at me and nodded. "Be back soon, when I mean soon, I mean twenty minutes, Sodapop." Soda nodded. Steve and I followed Soda out to the playground.

The play ground was huge! I've never been to the school's playground.

"Oh! Crap, Steve I forgot something, I wanted to give Pony, can you watch him for a second?" Soda asked. No! don't leave me here with steve! I hate Steve, he's mean!

"Soda..." Steve warned.

"Good! Thanks!" Soda smiled an ran off to get me somthing.

I looked at Steve and he walked away from me wandering to the otherside of the playground playing with some other friends of his...oh, I will totally snitch on you this time Steve! I don't care if It makes me look like a brat, My big brother told you to do somthing, and you didn't do it!

I sighed and started swinging on some swings, when a man came up to me, he smelled weird.

"Hey...kid, your mom wants you..." I didn't trust this man, he looked mean. Well, I've seen Steve's dad when he drank once, My dad and his dad got in a fist fight because I saw Steve's dad drunk.

But, he did ay my mommy wanted me, and I should listen to him...I guess.

"o-okay." I started walking the other directing, but this man grabe on to my arm. I was scared, I didn't know what to do...

"HELP!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

I wanted to surprise Ponyboy with something. I wanted to go get him a Pepsi, because well, I think he deserves one. And he does like Pepsi. I gave Dallas a dollar, he and Tim snuck into the teacher's lounge and they handed me two Papsi's Oh! Pony's going to be verry happy!

I walked out to the playground and looked around for Pony. I couldn't find him.

"Pony?" I called. He's probaly hiding from me, Hide-and-seek, yeah, that's it!

I looked all around the park, but couldn't find him, until I heard someone scream:

"HELP!" That was Pony! I dropped the Pepsi's and ran for it, I ran until I saw Steve laying in the street. He was bloody, and phanting, his whole body was scraped up.

"Steve! what happened? Where is Ponyboy?"

My eyes widened when he told me what just happened.

"MAMA!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

I never liked the kid, I'll always admit that. I never liked Pony, but I a

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R (No flames!)<strong>

**Remember, 5 reviews or more, or no more chapters...K?**

**I'M SO HAPPY! GoldenGreaser, REVIEWED ON MY STORY!**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! GOING CRAZY, I'M SO HAPPY! **

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 6 Pain

**We are back people! I can't believe how much feedback I'm getting! I love it! I thank all of my reviewers for making this come true! And I thank my brillian big brain for actually doing somthing to make me think of this story idea, I thank the people who make Starbucks and I thank Organic foods for keeping me heathy **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own anything but this Idea! **

**(Rating: M For future reasons) :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pain <strong>

**Stacy's POV**

It's been months...It's been months since I've seen my child. I cried into my bed pillow, of all the jerks in the world, one had to kidnap my child. One of my children! I cried even harder, life hasn't been getting better since the incident at the Talent show. I don't think Darry has even looked at the trophy he and Pony won since then. Every time Darryl tries to polish it, Darry runs the other way and tells him to burn it or break it and that he never wants to see it again.

Soda, has had it harder than everyone else I think. We all are sharing the pain of not seeing Pony. Steve has been coming over a lot, more than usual, he comes to see Soda and just apologize like crazy. I walked over to my dresser where I had a family photo, it's Darryl and me sitting on the couch with each of our boys in our laps just smiling their heads off.

I also have some other pictures, one showing Soda and Darryl holding Pony when he was an infant; I had one with Pony and Darry blowing bubbles, I had two photos of Darryl and Pony sitting in the back of the truck with the wind blowing in their hair….I started to bawl. I picked up the picture of Pony grinning his head of while sitting next to Soda and Darry. I cried even harder, I let the tears run down my face and hit the ground and picture. I waned to die, for all I know my child could be dead, or severely hurt, or…Oh, my God what if he's molested?

I nearly screamed. I wanted my child…I wanted my Pony back…

**Soda's POV**

Steve came over today….again. Normally I would have been happy to see my best buddy; we should have been outside trying to catch fireflies then we should of gone swimming, like what best friends do. But, I've felt really depressed lately; we haven't seen Pony in three months.

"Hey, Soda," Steve kindly smiled. I just stayed in my position I was in, y face buried in my knees, I curled up in the tightest ball I've ever curled up in. I didn't want to see anyone today….It's practically my fault! I shouldn't of walked away from Pony.

"Want to go outside?" Steve asked. Why was he asking me this? I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in my room, be left alone and have my brother come home.

"You could use some sunlight, your skin is really pale." Steve commented. Oh, and My eyes probably have dark circles under them, and my face is probably thin! Why don't you just point out the obvious Einstein! I wanted to scream it's all my fault he's gone it's all-Wait! It's not my fault, it's Steve's! He should of watched my Kid brother like I told him to do!

I looked up at Steve who had a small smile on his face. I shot him and very pissed off look, he backed up.

"Get out, and leave me alone Steve, it's your fucking fault my brother isn't here any more!" I shouted.

Dad came running into the room. I guess he was trying to figure out as to why I was yelling as my so called "best friend"

"It's your fault, it's your fault, I won't ever get to see my little brother again, it's always your fault, you never liked him is that why you are happy?" I asked, (more like screamed.)

"Soda-" Dad tried to say, Darry walked into the room now.

"Are you happy you got my brother kidnapped, when all I wanted you to do was watch him?" I ran up to Steve and socked him in the jaw.

"I HATE YOU! GET LOST!" I screamed.

"Sodapop Curtis!" Dad yelled. I lost it I broke down crying, while Steve just left. God, I hate Steve now…

"I want Pony…" I cried. Dad held me; that's all I wanted, was my little brother back... Dad held me tighter, what else could he do? Magically make Pony appear out of thin air? I wish that would happen….

* * *

><p><strong>NINE MONTHS LATER…..(Soda's POV)<strong>

It's been nine months….Pony went missing in September, it's now May. It's the last day of school. I loved summer, that way I could play with Pony every day, instead of having to wait till I got home from school. But I can't, because there is no Pony to play with.

. I probably don't have a little brother anymore, for all I know he's dead, he died…I cried again tonight it's the thousandth time. Steve still bugged me even after we had our fight.

I still can't forget my brother….My brother, my kid brother.

**Darry's POV**

"No! I don't even want to look at it, dad!" I cried. Dad was trying to get me to polish the trophy again. I hated to look at that thing! It's bringing me back the memories the memories that hurt my heart and tear me apart.

I ran from my dad I ran out the door, I know I left him feeling like crap, but I still hurt. Not as bad as I do today though, It's Pony's birthday. He was supposed to turn five today. What am I talking about? "supposed to…" He is turning five! Just…not with us. He's somewhere out there. He's probably cold, hungry, and feeling so alone. I curled up into a ball, (Soda is rubbing that off on everyone) and cried.

"Son…" Dad put his hand on my shoulder, I trembled.

"It's okay to feel sad…." Dad said. I shrugged, Dad and Mom called the cops after Soda said that Pony was kidnapped. The whole school was in a panic actually, we've uploaded on security, and now there is a big tall chain fence all around the school, to prevent this from happening again.

I felt angry with myself. I don't know why, I just did. I felt as if, I should of held on to Pony instead of the trophy that day.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE….<strong>

113 HOLMES DR. Okalahoma , FOSTER HOME FOR BOYS.

**Pony's POV**

I shouldn't be here! I should be home with mommy and daddy and my brothers…. I want to go home. I was taken by a man who was drunk he drove up to a gas station, and that's where I ran away from him. I opened the car door and just ran. I had my guitar with me, but it wasn't a big deal. I spent three days on the street; I was hungry, cold and tired. I wandered around for those tree days trying to find my family. But I've never been this far from home without my parents. It was on September 15th on a Saturday that some lady found me and took me here:

A boy's home.

I sit on "my" springy bed, I used to have a warm big quilt mommy made for me, but instead I have a thin layer of sheets. I do get fed, but I have to do chores to earn them. Food, I mean. I'm not the only one here, there are boys named Bryce, Jacob, Ryan, Andrew, and me. That's about it. We stick together. Unless one of us gets adopted. They are all older then me, Ryan, Jacob and Andrew are three years older then me and Bryce is fourteen. I can't wait to be that old!

Everyone was impressed that I could play guitar and sing so well. But it hurts me to sing,

It's the only way how I remember my family. Well, It's the only way how I remember I even have a family. I sigh, today Adam, Bryce, Andrew and Ryan, all got adopted. I didn't.

A nice lady came and sat next to me, her name is Amy. She's the manager of this place.

"Hello, Ponyboy." She said warmly. I smiled a bit. And continued to tune my guitar.

"Pony, a very wealthy woman came by, she's a music recorder, and I think you'll like her." I looked up. Recorder…Where have I heard that name before?

"What's a music recorder?" I asked.

"Someone who records his or her voice and puts it on the radio." Amy smiled. I smiled, maybe I will like this lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, People I need them. <strong>

**I want atleast 4 or 5 alright? Thanks! **

**We won't be seeing Pony for a few chapters I'll spice it up when we do see him all grown up okay? **

**AND GO READ: _A parent's Worst Dream Come True _**

**IT'S BY: GoldenGreaser You'll love it! **

**-Kylelover101**


	7. Chapter 7 the radio boy Sunrise Sunset

**Ponyboy's been kidnapped...**

**DUN-DUN-DAAAAAH**

**You will hear a lot of POV's from Darry' Soda, Stacy and Darryl. in these next few chapters. Alright? I will uncover Ponyboy's past and painful memories in the coming chapters...but for now, we are focusing on what is happening at the Curtis home. dont' worry, you will see Ponyboy soon...****if you review...that is. **

**P.S, I LOVE YOU...NO SERIOUSLY, I'M SKIPPING A FEW YEARS.**

**I don't own The Outsiders or the Song, Green Day does. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The radio boy and Sunrise Sunset<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

_(Flashback)_

_"Mama! Mama!" Soda came running up to me. I held onto my baby as tight as I could, what was happeing? Did somthing happen? Why was Steve all cut up and bloody?...Where is Ponyboy? _

_"Mama!" Soda cried. _

_"Soda, Hon, what's the matter?" Darryl came kneeling down next to me. _

_"They-They took him!" Soda cried. what was he talking about? Who, took Who? _

_"Soda, calm down, what happened?" I asked. I was concerned, nothing troubled Sodapop this bad. _

_"A mean man...stole Ponyboy!" I froze. "Steve saw it happen! Ponyboy was kidnapped!" That's all I neaded to hear, before I myself broke down crying. _

_(Flashback Done) _

I shot out of bed. and went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. That was a scary dream. But then I realized, it wasn't a dream. It happened, it actually happened. I tried not to cry again. Oh, God I wanted to die. It was five thirty in the morning. I should go back to sleep and catch some Z's but maybe I should stay up, there is no way I wanna' go back to sleep now, I'm scared.

I sighed and turned on the radio. Maybe some music will help me. I turned on the hand held radio and started tuning in until I came across the news.

"Temperatures are in the mid sixties today, wind breeze not that bad for the starting of summer. Tlusa get ready for wonderul weather coming up and we hope it'll bring a smile to everyone's face-and now back to your local programming:"

I sighed again, then yawned.

"_Starry nights city lights coming down over me_  
><em>Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head" <em>

I smiled along to the tune of the man's voice on the radio. It was sweet, deep and if darryl doesn't mind, sexy almost.

_"Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown This dirty town was burning down in my dreams Lost and found city bound in my dreams_  
><em>And screaming: <em>  
><em>Are we we are, are we we are the waiting<em>  
><em>And screaming:<em>  
><em>Are we we are, are we we are the waiting"<em>

I smiled and moved my head along to the beat of the drums. I wanted to die right then and there. The man who sang this song captivated my thoughts upon this song. I wanted to go into the radio and sing along.

_"Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolationHeads or tails and fairytales in my mindAre we we are, are we we are the waiting unknownThe rage and love, the story of my life The Jesus of suburbia is a lie"_

What ever the Jesus of Suburbia was, is a lie. I'd hate for my kid to be whatever that jesus was. I tapped my foot ablong with the guitar solo following along with the music of the song, whoever sang this was good, really good.

_" And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown Are we we are, are we we are the waiting And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_  
><em>Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown "<em>

The announcer came on.

"And that was the kick ass band Sunrise-Sunset, get ready tulsa, that band is coming to Tulsa. Get your tickets now, for they will only be on sale today and tomorrow."

I thought about it, it's been a while since Darryl and I went out and acted like adults. Maybe if the kids don't mind we could go see the band perform. I liked them I wanna' go, maybe Darryl will too...Maybe. I sighed and turned off the Radio.

* * *

><p>Soda's POV<p>

I held the hand held radio I was listening to it with Two-Bit, Steve, Dallas, Johnny, Tim and Darry. We loved this singer, who ever he or she was.

"Who think's it's a girl?" Two-Bit asked. No one voted.

"Who think's it's a boy?" Again, no one answered, they just listened to the music.

"Who thinks-" Two-Bit was cut off my dallas.

"That two-Bit should shut up?" Everyone voted yes, by raising their hands.

Two-bit rolled his eyes.

_" And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown Are we we are, are we we are the waiting And screaming Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_  
><em>Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown "<em>

"That was cool" Darry said. "Tuff as fuck"

"I hear that band is coing to Tulsa, should we crash the part?" two-Bit smiled.

"Mom did ask us about going darry, should we?" I asked.

Darry shrugged. I couldn't help but wonder, where have I heard that voice from?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! <strong>

**That was a quick chapter, but I'm working on this...**

**R&R **

**-Kylelover101**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I am so sorry Chapter five was cut off! **

**Here the rest of chapter five was steve chasing the car that Pony was kidnapped in, but he tripped and fell. He lost sight of the Car and Soda showed up to hear that his kid brother was kidnapped. **

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I'LL UPDATE SOON! **


	9. Chapter 9 Ponyboy! Holiday

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). But, I'll have a flashback so you can see what happened. Anyway, thank you Fan-Fic buddies who love this story so much! **

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: P-PP-Ponyboy? (Holiday)<strong>

**Darryl's POV**

_"Pony, let me tell you someing. You need your ears to listen at all times when I say this. Alright?"_

_"Ponyboy, look at the sky."_  
><em>"Yeah,"<em>  
><em>"The angels in heaven are watching over us, they guide us to the choose the right path. And will always be above protecting us. and one day Pony, I will be gone one day, but..." I said. "If you look up into the sky, remember, that I'll always be watching over you."<em>

_"Daddy! A shooting star!"_

_"Shooting Stars are angels, when we see shooting stars, I think that's an angel coming to the rescue."_

I froze, how long has it been since Pony and I went on the roof?

"Ten years...today" I said. I felt saddened, why would someone steal my boy? Any of my children? I wanted to kill the man who thought it would be funny to take my son. I know that was bad coming from me, but for all I know Pony could be dead!

"Darryl?" I turned to see Stacy. She was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled. "where are Soda and darry?"

"In the car..." Thne she walked off, I hope she isn't thinking about Ponyboy, but then again when aren't we all thinking of him? I put my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Lord almighty in heaven, let me see my son just once more..."

* * *

><p>Buck's Bar<p>

**Dallas's POV**

"Right here," I pointed to the cabin-looking bar. Mr. Curtis pulled into a parking space and we all piled out, I never did care for "new music" I liked the oldies like Elvis, he was the king but I didn't have anywhere else to go, might as well tag along with these people.

"Behave yourself boys." Stacy said. I smiled and patted her shoulder. I shook my head.

"Can't promise you.." I said.

"Yeah, Dally might get in a bar fight." Two-SHIT said.

"shut your fucking mouth, Two...SHIT!"

Johnny walked beside me and pinched the bridge of his nose, he does that when he things somthing or someone just did somthing retarded.

"Let's go!" Darry said and we all walked in the bar.

I wondered what this Sunrise-Sunset band usually sang. It was mostly a kid singing. I sighed and ordered everyone a coke. Let the show begin...

* * *

><p><strong>BACKSTAGE<strong>

**Narrator's POV**

The band was getting ready, they were ready to take this night and party the fuck out of it.

"Yo, Kid!" The lead singer who followed by the nickname...Pony...looked up.

"What, Dickweed?" Pony answered.

"Fag,"

"Ass."

"ass-rammer."

"Ass licker."

"bonor-biter!"

"Donkey rapeing-shit eater!" Pony shouted.

"You win!" the guy said to Pony. Pony laughed.

"What ya need Tom?" Pony asked. Tom was The Band's (Well more or less Pony's band) manager, he made sure everything was in shape and perfect. Pony's adoptive mother paid for everything. She didn't mind spending a few thousand dollars on her son.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Because we are..."

"yup!"

Just then the curtin opened and everyone cheered. I pushed back my auburn hair I was ready to rock these people's brains out!

"SAY HAY!" We started

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
><em>Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)<em>  
><em>The shame<em>  
><em>The ones who died without a name<em>  
><strong><br>**

Steve and I did make up as buddies, but we're not close anymore, we're trying to re-buid our friends ship...all the while listening to the cool band sing! That kid singing lead rocks!

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
><em>To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)<em>  
><em>And bleed, the company lost the war today<em> 

"Soda, this band kicks ass!" Steve commented. I nodded we went with Darry and a few other girls we knew and us and forty some other people started dancing or jamming out up infront of the stage People were coming in left and right froom outside.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>On holiday<em>

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
><em>Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)<em>  
><em>To find, the money's on the other side<em> 

I can't believe someone this famous would come to this crappy town. I mean, this Sunris-Sunset band seems pretty famous, I hear they went to Paris, London, Grease, California, New York, Chicago...All over the place, I wonder why they decided to perform here.

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
><em>There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)<em>  
><em>A gag, a plastic bag on a monument<em> 

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>On holiday<em>

_(Hey!)_  
><em>(Say, hey!)<em>

_(3,4)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

The lead singer handed the mic to another kid and the other kid too that Solo.

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman_  
><em>Bombs away is your punishment<em>  
><em>Pulverize the Eiffel towers<em>  
><em>Who criticize your government<em>  
><em>Bang bang goes the broken glass and<em>  
><em>Kill all the fags that don't agree<em>  
><em>Trials by fire, setting fire<em>  
><em>Is not a way that's meant for me<em>  
><em>Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!<em> 

The music got louder and all of a suden ballons, confetti, and stramers came from above that got everyone rocking out now.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies<em>  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>

_This is our lives on holiday_

When the song finished everyone cheered. And the lead singer took the microphone.

"What up everybody?"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, um you all are probably wondering why we are in Tlusa...well, This is my home town-"

Everyone cheered again, a few greasers that I've seen in the Sheppard gang started screaming, "greaser's rule"

"Yeah...my two older brothers are greasers..." I stood frozen...what did he just say?

"I lost my family ten years ago...and My adoptive mother, is paying for DNA scanning and crap like that to help find my family..."

I almost choked. No, That couldn't be him...

"My name is Ponyboy-"

It is...

"AND I'M A GREASER!"

Yup no doubt about...sunrise Sunset, my brother...their leader is my brother Ponyboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...Plus it's my birthday...I jsut turned 15 and school got out today... **

**review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	10. Chapter 10 He's home

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). But, I'll have a flashback so you can see what happened. Anyway, thank you Fan-Fic buddies who love this story so much! **

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**ALSO: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LOOOOOOOONG. just to warn you...**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: He's Home...<strong>

**Darryl's POV**

_"What up everybody?"_

_Everyone cheered._

_"Well, um you all are probably wondering why we are in Tlusa...well, This is my home town-"_

_Everyone cheered again, a few greasers that I've seen in the Sheppard gang started screaming, "greaser's rule"_

_"Yeah...my two older brothers are greasers..." _

_"I lost my family ten years ago...and My adoptive mother, is paying for DNA scanning and crap like that to help find my family..."_

_"My name is Ponyboy-"_

_"AND I'M A GREASER!"_

I nearly chocked on my Coke.

I turned to see the lead singer...Who's name was Ponyboy on stage...it can't be!

Can it?

. . .

We had the detective run Pony's fingers and everything. My wife and I and our Sons agreed to help in and do the same, they pricked our fingers for our blood sample, and had us dip our fingers in ink.

"We'll know by tomorrow..." The DNA specialist said.

"Thank you."

Darry, Soda and I are waiting for Stacy to finish her testing so we are waiting outside the room. Sitting in the most uncomfortable chairs ever.

"Dad, could this be the one?" Darry asked. "could this be...Ponyboy?"

I smiled. "he just might so be, Darry."

The door opened and I saw the child who claimed to be Pony, walk down the hall. He glanced at us and smiled. I remember that smile...It was sweet, and so innocent...

"Hello!" He smiled. "I think I lost you ten years ago" He chuckled.

"I think you did" Soda smiled.

"Well, we won't know for sure until tomorrow, won't we?" "Ponyboy" asked.

"I guess not." Just then Stacy stepped out of the room, and when she glanced at Pony, I think she wanted to cry, I could tell that she could tell, that this truly was out Ponyboy.

"Well, If you are my real family...that I've been searching for years...I want you all to know...I love you..."

And with that "Ponyboy" Stepped into the room to have his DNA checked.

I hope he was Ponyboy...How wonderful that would be...

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's Adoptive mother's POV (Lilly) <strong>

I was concerned for my boy Pony. He was a bright child. My husband died when I was fifty three, and I never did have any children. So when I adopted Ponyboy, I was amazed: he was so quiet

When I heard him sing for the firt time, I knew he should be a singer, I am very wealthy with the money my husband left behind so I used that money to make someone else's life better.

Ponyboy made me smile over the years...I hope he find's his family...his true family...he's been searching for years, I've helped him along the way.

"Remember, if this is your real family, I want you to be on your best behaivor...and don't raid their fridge and drink all their Pepsi.. And-"

"ma'...it'll be okay, and If it't's okay with you, I'd like to keep the band alive...Also, I'll visit you, often..." Pony smiled.

I almost cried. If I'd of know he'd had a real family looking for him, I would of tried harder to find them...

"I gotta' go...' Pony replied.

I let go of my adopotive son's hand. I hope he found his family...His true family.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

I breathed in and out, I couldn't sleep last night knowing that we probably found my boy. I started fiddling with my purse, jsut to keep my occupied. I looked at Darry and Soda, they sat motion less. Darryl wasn't much different, he started tapping his foot and staring at the clock.

"I wonder...If this was my child...how much did he change? Did he still liked stars and sunsets? Did he love to sing still? does he...remember me at all? I started to think of ways he could of possibly remember us when the door opened, and the doctor spoke...

"That's your son...Ponyboy is your son, congradulations."

I nearly screamed. I was so happy! It was him! They found my boy!

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"As soon as Ponyboy gets here, I'll break the news, for now, I think you should all go to the waiting room Pony will meet you there."

We all did as instructed, now all we need to do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

That's my family? My real family?

"They are waiting for you in the waiting room...it's jsut down the hall would you-

"I'm gonna' do this alone." I said.

"If you insist." The doctor let me walk down the hall and into the waiting room.

I saw two boys who looked older then me, a tall and firm man standing next to a woman, who seemed to be crying. I wonder if she too is excited.

"Holy Shit! Ponyboy!" The dirty blonde boy screamed.

Was that my que? I didn't know but I did what my heart told me to, I ran up to them and gave the tallest man a huge hug, Well I more of leaped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him then I did give him a hug.

"Ponyboy..." The tall man cried. No, not tall man...but Dad.

"Dad..." I was starting to cry.

I'm home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	11. Chapter 11 The way things should of been

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). But, I'll have a flashback so you can see what happened. Anyway, thank you Fan-Fic buddies who love this story so much! **

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**I don't own anything! AND ME GRAMMER SUCKS! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: How life should of been<strong>

**Darry's POV**

"Boy's breakfast!" Mom called. I knew what was going to happen next, Soda would come pounce on me, I was getting in a position to make him think I was sleeping but I was actually ready to pounce on him, When out of nowhere, Ponyboy comes and honks an air horn in my face.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Ha, Ha Get up lazy-ass breakfast!" He laughed. Then kissed my forehead.

It's been three days since we've gotten Ponyboy back, I'm happy and all, but it's getting annoying how he's surprising me with his personal alarm clocks, the first morning he woke me up was with a water ballon, the second time: He used Dad's electrical razor and buzzed the back of my head, now this?

I'm just glad mom's happy to have Pony back.

I walked down the hall to the table, where I saw Pony and Soda hogging up the waffles. I sat next to Pony and watched him shovel one or two whole waffles down his mouth.

"watch it! Pony, you're going to choke!" Dad warned. Pony took the syrup bottle and started...Ew, drinking from it!

"P-Pony?" Mom asked, she looked horrified.

"Sorry..." Pony said, but went back to feeding his face, I'm surpried, he's so skinny, how can he eat like that?

"High metabolism" Pony answered.

Mom smiled sadly, and went back to cooking, I have a feeling the word "Left-overs" won't exist in this house anymore.

It was quiet for a few minutes when Mom burst the bubble.

"Pony...You don't have to answer this, but...when you were taken from us...what...happened?" Ponyboy stopped eating, and just froze where he was sitting. All eyes were on the kid. I had a bad feeling mom shouldn't of asked that.

"I'm not going to answer that." Pony said. Mom shrugged and we all dropped the question.

I could tell it still lingered in everyone's mind...What did happen to Ponyboy?

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

"Sooooo-da-a-a-a." Pony whined. I looked up from the TV I smiled at my brother.

"What's kickin' Pony?" I asked.

"Tell mom I'll be at the bar." Pony had his guitar with him...

"Why?" I asked.

"Or do you wanna' come with me?" He asked.

"and do what?"

Pony smiled and ran out the door.

"Pony!" Reluctantly I followed him. What was that boy up to?

I ran after Ponyboy he was running down the street, God he was fucking fast!

"Hey! I'm the older brother, I should run faster!" I hollered. Ponyboy ran into the town and started to climb a lightpole He got to the top and started to swing from his legs.

"Pony! Get down from there!" I hollered. "I know it's funny, but you could seriously get hurt." I couldn't help but smiled, My brother was back...He was here in front of me smiling, as if nothing happened.

"If you shut up, I'll tell ya' where we're going..." Pony said.

I sighed, and shut my mouth.

"You and I are going over there." He pointed to the curb where a little girl was playing guitar. She had long brown hair and had a bright pink dress on. She was having a little trouble so Pony went in front of her and dropped in a few quarters he stood in front of her and she stopped playing. Pony crossed his arms and smiled.

People all around us stopped and turned to see Pony, they all pointed at said: "That's the famous kid!"

"Are you Ponyboy?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Yes I am...who are you?" Pony asked politely.

"Claire" she answered.

"I see that you play guitar...I do too." Pony said. "May I show you somthing?" The girl handed Pony her guitar and Pony tuned it for her. Then he sturmed it with his hand.

"There ya' go, keep playing, and don't stop...Follow your dreams Claire" He said.

Claire nodded and went back to playing, accept she was better this time. Pony grabbed my hand and we both walked down the side walk, all the while having people smile at us and take our picture.

I looked at my kid brother, he was amzing, but why did he look so...Sad?

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

"Steve, why are you such a fag?" Dallas asked. Then gave me a smierk.

I glared at him. "Stop." I said. dallas laughed and Two-bit came up to us, he bout four Pepsi's.

"Two-Fifty" I said. Two-Bit put his hand in his pocked and put a dollar on the table and smiled.

"That's a dollar dumb-ass! I said Two-Fifty!" I reminded him. Just then a dollar and fifty cents came flying onto the counter and I saw Sodapop and...was that Ponyboy? I smiled, maybe he remembered me trying to save him.

"Here," Soda smiled. "Pony's got your ass, everyone, Ponyboy is back..." soda patted Pony's back. I came from behind the counter.

"Remember me?" I asked. Pony looked at me with blank expressions. "I'm Steve, I'm the kid who tried to save you from getting-"

"Shut up!" Pony shouted. He took one of two-Bit's Pepsi's and started chugging.

"Hey!" Two-Bit sounded pissed. But it went away, "So, you we're rich?" Two-Bit asked.

"still am" Pony said. "I'm keeping the band Sunrise Sunset together" He said.

"So, did you have a big house?" two-Bit asked.

"Yup." Pony answered.

"Was there a pool?" Soda asked this time.

"There we're three, and they were just inside, the fourth one was outsdie, right next to the tennis courts, and in front of them were the gardens." Pony said. "And I have a garage, where I have four Mustangs, and doge Chargers waiting for me." He said. and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"So, your a soc?" Dally asked. Pony looked at Dallas, Dallas looked pissed.

"What the hell is a soc?" Pony asked. "oh! I know now, No, Hell no, I'm just rich." Pony said. "Want a car Dally?" Pony smiled.

Dally smiled back. "I want a 1973 Dodge charger"

" Consider it: Done." Pony said.

Soda pulled me aside. "See, things are fine, this is how things should of been." Soda said.

If that were true Soda, then why does the kid look so damn loanley?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	12. Chapter 12 it's your fucking nightmare

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). But, I'll have a flashback so you can see what happened. Anyway, thank you Fan-Fic buddies who love this story so much! **

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**Rating: M STARTS NOW! **

**I don't own anything! AND MY GRAMMER SUCKS! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: it's your F*cking nightmare<strong>

**Darryl's POV**

The boys came home at about ten maybe ten-thirty. I was happy to see Pony rush inside, That's somthing I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hello, Pony." I said.

Pony looked at me as if not knowing what to do, but he smiled and said:

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I felt my heart break, I haven't heard him call me "Dad" in ten years...I wanted to tell him everything he missed while being here.

"What's that?" He pointed to the trophy on the mantle. It was the trophy he won whit Darry at the talent show ten years ago...

"That's the talent show trophy you won..." I explained.

"Oh, What did I do again?" Pony asked.

"You sang and played guitar with Darry" I said.

Pony smiled.

"You had the whole crowd cheering for you to continue...I was so amazed, you were only four and you could raise a crowd like that. I was so proud of you Pony." I said.

Pony shivered.

"Son?" I asked, with concern in my voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." He said. "Goodnight," He replied.

"Good night son, sweet dreams." I ruffled his hair. And Pony ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I sat down in the arm chair waiting for Darry to come home now. I saw Soda still standing in the doorway, he watched Pony and I bond a bit.

"Sodapop, I named you Sodapop because you are sentanced to be happy and bubbly like a bottle of Soda and you aren't, what's wrong?" To be pain and clear, Soda looked worried.

"Dad," He started. "I know everyone is happy to see Pony and all, but...how come, he won't tell us what happened to him? Don't we deserve to know?"

"Son, somtimes, we have painful things happen to us in life, and that being one for Pony, He was kidnapped. Soda, it'll be a while before he tells us what happened." I said.

"I guess your right." Soda sighed. "I just hope it doesn't eat him alive..."

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>  
><strong>(Now your nightmare comes to life)<strong> 

I tossed and turned and thrashed around in the nicely made bed mom made for me this morning, I couldn't help it, the pain came back to me...The hurt, the fear...The loanliness

_ After I was forced into that car, The man took off my jacket I had on an threw it out the window. He also tore my shirt off, I didn't like it that he took pictures of my bare chest. The man who to took me had to stop for gas, he told me to stay in the car while he went inside, but I didn't listen the second he had his back turned I booked for it. I didn't care if he was going to chase me or not, I had to leave._

**Dragged you down below**  
><strong>Down to the devil's show<strong>  
><strong>To be his guest forever<strong>  
><strong>(Peace of mind is less than never)<strong>

_I started running I had no idea where I was going. All I wanted was to get away from that man. Who knows what he would do to me! I ran until I came to a park, there was no one there, but I had to take a break. _

_ "Mommy!" I called. Like she would answer. I sat on the park bench and lost it, I started to cry. I was scared and alone. I wanted to go home where it's warm and I'm with my brothers and Daddy and Mommy! I wanted Daddy to use his big strong arms and carry me home! _

_I started to walk down a street, it was dark now. My tummy rumbled. I had no money, so no food if I had no money. That's what Mommy explained to me at the store. _

**Hate to twist your mind**  
><strong>But God ain't on your side<strong>  
><strong>An old acquaintance severed<strong>  
><strong>(Burn the world your last endeavor)<strong>__

_ I found an ally it was dark, but it was better then nothing. I found a newspaper flying around and currled myself in it. Like I said: It was better then nothing. I shivvered. What was going to happen to me? Will I ever see mommy again? _

_"Mommy!" I cried. _

**Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air**  
><strong>'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)<strong>  
><strong>So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head<strong>  
><strong>You're now a slave until the end of time here<strong>  
><strong>Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger<strong>

**You should have known**  
><strong>The price of evil<strong>  
><strong>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>  
><strong>It's your fuckin' nightmare<strong>  
><strong>(While your nightmare comes to life)<strong>  
><em><br>_

_ "Mommy!" I sobbed, I wanted mommy to come and kneel by my side and hold me, I wanted her to stroke my hair sing my favriote songs and kiss my forehead. I wanted mommmy..._

_"MOMMMMYYYY!" I screamed. _

_ I want mommy, I want mommy, I WANT MY MOMMY! I felt cold as the wind violently whipped my skin. My shirt was still ripped and I didn't know how to put it back together. I was cold, the newspaper wasn't helping me get any better_

** Can't wake up in sweat**  
><strong>'Cause it ain't over yet<strong>  
><strong>Still dancin' with your demons<strong>  
><strong>(Victim of your own creation)<strong>  
><strong>Beyond the will to fight<strong>  
><strong>Where all that's wrong is right<strong>  
><strong>Where hate don't need a reason<strong>  
><strong>(Loathing self-assassination)<strong>  
><em><br>_**You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight**  
><strong>And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)<strong>  
><strong>So sedated as they medicate your brain<strong>  
><strong>And while you slowly go insane they tell ya<strong>  
><strong>"Given with the best intentions,<strong>  
><strong>Help you with your complications"<strong>

**You should have known**  
><strong>The price of evil<strong>  
><strong>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<strong>  
><strong>No one to call<strong>  
><strong>Everybody to fear<strong>  
><strong>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>  
><strong>It's your fuckin' nightmare<strong>  
><strong>Hahahaha<strong>

**(Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha)**

_This can't be real...this is a bad dream...it's a nightmare! Yeah, Pony I told myself A nightmare come true.._

_Mommy, where are you?_

**Fight (fight)**  
><strong>Not to fail (fail)<strong>  
><strong>Not to fall (fall)<strong>  
><strong>Or you'll end up like the others<strong>

_It was only a few hours ago that I was with you...where are you now?_

_"Mommy!" I called. "mom...mommy?" My voice went softer, and I realized, she's not coming for me. I'm loosing hope now. Mommy and Daddy are not coming for me. _

_I looked up, I saw a guitar...It was in perffect shape too. _

_I walked over to it. It was beautiful, the color of it was a dark red, the strings were silver and I saw my reflection. It was shiney, so shiney and smooth too. I picked it up and started to tune it. Playing guitar always makes me feel better and remind me of home. _

_"Amazing Grace..." I started to sing, but I choked on the word. That was the last song I ever sang with them...them...Soda, Darry, Mommy and Daddy...They are gone now...right? They won't come back anymore..._

** Die (die)**  
><strong>Die again (die)<strong>  
><strong>Drenched in sin (sin)<strong>  
><strong>With no respect for another<strong>

**Oh**

**Down (down)**  
><strong>Feel the fire (fire)<strong>  
><strong>Feel the hate (hate)<strong>  
><strong>Your pain is what we desire<strong>  
><strong>Lost (lost)<strong>  
><strong>Hit the wall (wall)<strong>  
><strong>Watch you crawl (crawl)<strong>  
><strong>Such a replaceable liar<strong>

**And I know you hear their voices**  
><strong>(Calling from above)<strong>  
><strong>And I know they may seem real<strong>  
><strong>(These signals of love)<strong>  
><strong>But our life's made up of choices<strong>  
><strong>(Some without appeal)<strong>  
><strong>They took for granted your soul<strong>  
><strong>And it's ours now to steal<strong>  
><strong>(As your nightmare comes to life)<strong>

_I guess this is my life now, I'm alone. I have no one coming for me..._

_I started to play, before a hand went planting on my shoulder I gasped-_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. _

**You should have known**  
><strong>The price of evil<strong>  
><strong>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<strong>  
><strong>No one to call<strong>  
><strong>Everybody to fear<strong>  
><strong>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>  
><strong>It's your fuckin' nightmare<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**Yeah, Child Pornography it's common now these days...sick bastards, I wanna' kill each and every one of them! **

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	13. Chapter 13 I'm his big brother!

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). But, I'll have a flashback so you can see what happened. Anyway, thank you Fan-Fic buddies who love this story so much! **

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**Rating: M STARTS NOW! **

**I don't own anything! AND MY GRAMMER SUCKS! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I'm his big brother! <strong>

**Stacy's POV**

"leave me alone..." He moaned. I only touched his shoulder, he seemed to be having a nightmare. He always had thoes when he was younger, well, it was more of a night terror. He had thoes all the time. It always looked like the one he's having now.

"Pony...it's okay..." I said very calm.

Pony shot up and started phanting. I rubbed his back, he looked well fed but inside I think he's very..thin.

"Pony...It's mom." I said, hoping that'll make him come to his sences. He turned around and smiled. I didn't like the look of that smile. I looked like he was hiding something. He started to rub his neck, And he said:

"Sorry, having a dream bout my...fan girls." He said.

"oh?" I said. I started to rub his back again.

"Yeah, you know teenage girl hormones, they go crazy when they see a cute kid like me singing." Pony joked. He was a lot like Keith. (I don't know why everyone calls him Two-Bit) He jokes around and hides his emotions.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fan girls are only dreams." Pony said. "er...actually, they are real! ah!" Pony faked screamed at the end. I smiled. Well, if he thinks he's okay, I'll let this one slide, but the next time, I'll ask more questions.

"Well, good night," I said.

"good night." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Darryl's POV<strong>

RRRINNNNNNG. RRRINNNNNNG.

I answered the phone. It was some lady.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Is this Curtis residence?"_ The lady asked.

"Yes, it is, may I ask who is calling?"

_"This is Lillith Smith...I adopted Pony when he was five."_ There was a silence.

_"I was wondering, since Pony left some of his stuff here, would he like to come and get it? I'm sure it wil help him...and I'd also like to meet you and your wife."_

"Well, um, alright, may I ask where you live?" I asked.

_"Oak Ridge, fifth mansion" _Then she hung up, did she just say, mansion?

I sighed, I might as well tell the boy's and Pony that we're going to pick up his stuff. Pony actually might open up if we get his stuff, it'll be like moving into a new house for him, with all of his stuff here I think he'll be more open up.

"Pony, Darry, Soda?" I called. All three of them pled out of Soda's room, Darry tripped and Soda landed on Darry and Pony landed on top of Soda.

"Sup, dad?" They asked.

"We uh, kind of fell..." Darry smiled.

I smiled too, my boys can be very clumbsy. I was going to tell them where we are going to go but then I figured, I'd have a little fun watching them starting to get bored on the car ride over to the mansion where Pony's stuff is at. I'm bad...

"Boys, we are all going to take a family car ride...Now." Pony didn't understand what was going to happen. I felt sadened by that, he used to love family car rides, I'd take the whole family and we'd go places, like different parks and I show them the mansions where my managers lived.

Pony started to put on his shoes.

"Where we goin?" Soda asked.

"It's a surprise, dumb-ass." Pony smiled and raced out the door. I didn't like it that Pony swore a lot. It was starting to get on my nerves, I could care less if he swore when he hurt himself but he'd just up and called Soda and Dumbass, I was gonna' talk to him about that later.

"Stacy, we're going on a car ride"

Stacy looked up and put on her coat. "Let's go" She smiled.

I kissed her cheek. I'm glad she could smile now that Pony was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

"I KNOW WHERE THIS IS!" Pony shouted in my ear. We've been on the car ride for about thirty mionutes and Pony was jumping for joy I look out my window to see...OH my god.. A mansion.

"This is where I lived for ten years!" Pony said.

I almost shit my pants. "fuck..." I swore.

I never swore around well, anyone unless I had a good reason to and here it was...Pony's mansion.

Dad pulled into the long, long, long driveway and stopped in front of the house. If you imagine out ouse and times it by fifty, that would be the size of this house.

It had stain glass windows, a marble patio, and double dores that had crystal on them. I felt poor now. We barly had a storm door, and here was this house with pre crystal doors!

A woman and I think that was her son came out.

"Big brother!" Pony opened his arms and ran to the man, he looked as old as Darry.

"big...brother?" Darry said quietly. I looked at Darry, he seemed sadened by what Pony said.

"Ponyboy!" The man shouted. He picked up Pony and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Hello..." The woman said. "My name is Lillith, but you can all call me Lilly." She said. She was an old woman, she was dressed in purple, she had a purple sundress on, her hair was light grey. I could tell she was very nice.

"Hello." Mom shook her hand. "I'm Stacy, this is my husband darryl." She put her hand on Dad's shoulder.

"This is my oldest Darryl Shayne Curtis Junior." She put her hand on Darry's shoulder and did the same to me.

"And this is Sodapop." she said. "And, well, that's Pony." She started to laugh. But I felt envious watching The man swing Pony by the arms, I should be doing that. Not this guy.

"That is Kenny." Lilly said. "He's my nephew...He's twenty, he came to live with me becasue, well, My husband died fifteen years ago and I've had no one, but then I adopted Pony. He and Kenny as you can see, get along...well" Mom and Lilly laughed.

"Please let's go to my patio...Pony, Kenny would you like to show your brother's your room?" Lilly said.

"hell yea! Come on!" Pony smiled.

"Come here, buddy!" Kenny said. I wanted to ick Kenny, I know it's wrng of me to do so, but I'm mad at him...Pony's not his real brother...he shouldn't be so close to him...

I followed Pony and Kenny into the mansion...Glory, it was huge! Stair cases every wher, paintings that looked ancient, There were mids and butlers running every where, each and everyone of them greeted Pony. The windows had gold embrodary around them... I flet so poor.

Pony I guess was richer then a soc! He wasn't a greaser or a soc. I'm trying to figure out what I call him.

"come here, we'll go to my room." Pony led us up three flights of stairs. We came to double doors and when Pony opened them I nearly crapped my pants...again.

**Darry's POV**

Pony's room, had a pool inside it!

He had two king size beds...that looked smushed together. He had guitars hanging on the walls, he had a huge poster of Elvis hanging over the mantle of his big bed, he had a big walk out balcony...that I figured out had a slide hooked to it that led to the big pool in the back yard.

Pony also had the biggest bathroom I've ever seen, it had a hot tub, a walk in shower and a tub! Pony also had a chandiler, that I saw him swinging on.

"Pony! What are you doing?" I asked. "You're gonna' fall!"

"no, he's not..." Kenny said. "swing higer Pony!" Poiny did so and when his hand slipped, he fell into the pool.

"HA HA!" Kenny laughed "That's funny Ponyboy" Pony smiled too and Kenny helped him out of the pool.

"Kenny, can we go drinking on your twenty first birthday?" Pony asked.

"only if you drink too!" I glared at Kenny, What the fuck did he just say?

"Will it be okay for me to?" Pony asked.

"yeah, it'll be okay."

I glared at Kenny, I know he's like a big brother to my kid brother, but I hated it! "I'm his older brother, and God-damnit, I'm gonna' say what's good for him and what's not!"

Pony stopped swinging and him and Soda and that Kenny freak stared at me.

Kenny wasn't bulk like me, he was skinny and weak looking, his hair was blonde and cut short. He also glared at me. Pony stood in the middle of us...

"uh, let's go find mom and dad..."

I walked away with Soda and Pony, leaving that Kenny bastard standing alone. If I see that jerk again, I'll beat the tar out of him!

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm his big brother 2

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). **

**We will see a little bit of Pony's past in this chapter, but I won't reveal too much, becuase his full past is for later. K?**

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**I don't own anything accept this song, this song I wrote! AND MY GRAMMER SUCKS! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: I'm his big brother! (Part 2) <strong>

**Darryl's POV**

Lilly was very nice to us and welcomed us in open arms. Stacy and I can't believe our son was even living here! My kid was living in the Ritz!

I took a loook around me, there were two tennis courts, a huge pool, a big vegatble garden, a badmitten court and even a green house. Lilly said that if we followed the drive way more, we would end up at the stables where she kept her horses. I wonder what her husband did to earn all this money...I don't mean to sound greedy, but I want that job if it pays me enough to have all this! I'd go out and buy a house like this for my family if I could.

"Pony was a wondeful child." Lilly said. She had a bok of pictures...basically they were memories we had no part in.

"This one's my favriote." It showed a picture of Ponyboy when he was five...He was holding a guitar it was brand new he had a big grin on his face. I looked over at Stacy, she had tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Tissue?" Lilly offered. Stacy took one.

"I'm so sorry, if I'd of known he had a family...I would..." Lilly started to cry now. But stacy took her hand.

"Thank you...thank you so much, you took care of my child when I wasn't there...you put a roof over his head, clothing on his back, and food in his mouth, thank you..." Stacy said.

Lilly smiled. She took out some more photos. I saw some of Pony leaping off the diving bored, I saw some of Pony at a piano singing and playing the piano. I saw another picture of him in a tux, with a girl...

"First girlfriend?" I asked. Lilly nodded. I almost cried. My boy found love...

"Where is she?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, she moved to New York..." Lilly said. "Pony was heartbroken..." I had to smile. My boy was all grown up. He wasn't the little four year old I lost, he was the grown man I always imagined my boy would be.

"Too bad Pony won't tell us what happened..." I said.

"He wouldn't tell me either." Lilly said.  
>"When I first adopted him, he was the only child left. He was always happy and hopeful. I tried to ask him why he would look for you...He got angry with me when I said that...He said and I repeat: "Darry and Soda will come, mommy and daddy too! They will come!" And then he'd play his guitar. That always seemed to calm him down" Lilly said.<p>

I gulped. Pony must of had somthing happen to him if that's the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

I hate this Kenny.

He's giving Pony a piggy-back ride! I was so envious! Pony and Kenny took Darry and I horse back riding, that put me in a good mood, for about ten minutes! Then I saw Kenny and Pony ride the same horse right past me!

I wanted to strangle Kenny's neck!

No, wait, I'll do it old school and have my big brother do it for me! Yeah...heh, heh the thought of Darry beating the crap out of Kenny made me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

Well, if I can't lay a finger on this Kenny, I'll have to sneek something past Pony and get Kenny. He was going to take my kid brother drinking on his fucking birthday! Hell no!

Not to mention, he let Pony almost drown in a pool! I was gonna' give him a piece of my mind if I find out he dragged Ponyboy into a bar...I don't care how long they've known each other, that's MINE AND SODA'S kid brother...

"So, Darryl," Kenny said.

"Darry" I reminded him.

"Whatever...what have you been doing, all the while Pony's been missing?" Ponyboy and Soda went to go check out Ponyboy's own room that's filled with nothing but Pepsi and movies, it's basically Ponyboy's own movie house, while I stayed here and had a little chat to Kenny about my kid brother.

"Looking for him..." I said, sternly.

"What have you been doing with my kid brother, while I wasn't around?" I asked.

"Oh, Ponyboy didn't tell you?" Kenny asked. "He and I...well, I've known him for years and well, I've never seen the kid so...sad in my life..." Kenny's voice saddened, I listened carefully.

"That kid is...like my brother too Darry...I loved every second I got to live with him...He talk about you and that-what's his name-?"

"Sodapop" I corrected.

"Yeah, you and Sodapop. He kept on telling me, that he'll find you, and that when he does...he won't let go this time..."

"What do you mean, let go?" I asked.

Kenny looked at me...He smiled.

"I mean, your kid brother...doesn't-can't be left alone anymkore in this world...he was left alone for ten years...I think if I was in your case, I'd show that kid, all the memories, he's missed out on..." Kenny said.

I opened my mouth to say somthing but Pony came in.

"Hey, you guys wanna' hear me sing?" Pony asked.

I nodded. "Lead the way, Pones." I said. Pony left and Kenny went to follow. I pulled on his shirt.

"Thanks...for being there with my kid brother, when Soda and I wern't..." I shook his hand. Kenny smiled and I smiled right back...

"You were kidding about taking him to a bar, right?" I asked.

Kenny looked at me and glared. "I may be a dumb-ass, but I'm not that stupid, Darry."

He and I laughed. Thank you...Kenny...thank you so much...

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

Darryl, Lilly and I heard someone singing.

The piano started to play.

"He's singing, let's go hear" I said. I got up from my chair and followed the voice.

I haven't heard my child sing since he was four, but after that I didn't even know he was my son. I had no idea my child was in the band Sunrise Sunset.

_"And the angel sang...Holy, holy, oh, My lord" _

I followed that noise into a living room, where I saw Pony play and sing at a piano. Soda and Darry and Kenny were sitting on some chairs smiling and watching my baby boy-Ponyboy sing. Accept Kenny and Darry kept glaring at each other...

_"Christ has risein again...Oh, glory, Glory Jesus is his name..."_

I felt warm tears run down my face, his voice was so beautiful...So pure, so...so...

_"Christ is born...tonight!"_

Ponyboy finished the song with an amazing ending. I smiled. That's my boy...

* * *

><p>Ponyboy had packed a lot of clothing, and he had brought a few guitars, his boom box, a box filled with photos. And lastly, Lilly gave him somthing. I guess it was something that would make me even cry.<p>

"Remember, you can always visit me..." She said. "And, you can still record here. Remember my husband owns a recording studio, so practice here if you'd like."

"I will, thank you...so much." Pony ended.

Lilly waved us good bye. I owe that lady my life...I looked in the rearview mirro to see Pony smiling, but, tears leaked from his eyes.

"Your home baby..." I said Ponyboy smiled. I think that was his true smile...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	15. Chapter 15 ELVIS IN THE HOOOOUSE

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: Kyle's Star (South Park). **

**We will see a little bit of Pony's past in this chapter, but I won't reveal too much, becuase his full past is for later. K?**

**Lots and Lots of reviews please, (at least 5 or I won't comtinue) **

**I don't own anything accept this song, this song I wrote! AND MY GRAMMER SUCKS! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: ELVIS IN THE HO-O-O-OUSE<strong>

**Darryl's POV**

"Okay, that's the last of it..." Pony remarked. Pony and Soda wiped the sweat off their forheads.

"Phew, Pone...I didn't think you'd wanna' bring this much stuff." Soda said.

"Well, I brought some stuff for Darry and You and Mom and Dad" Pony replied. "I mean, I think Darry would like the weight set more then I would; don't ya' think?" Pony smiled.

Pony reached into the box as I was coming into the room.

I watched Ponyboy whip out a few...dirty magazines.

"Hey, dad" soda siad, and swiped the magazines away from Pony and hid them behind his back.

I shook my head. Boys will be boys. I'm just glad Stacy didn't find them.

I walked into my son's room to see a guitar. It was signed by...Elvis?

"Ponyboy, you have a guitar signed by Elvis?" I asked.

"What? Let me see!" Soda jumped over and almost fainted.

"Yeah, he and I go way back..." Pony replied. "We talked, laughed and jammed out together...I also met The Beatles, Johnny Cash and even The beach Boys..."

Soda smiled. "Pony...do you know how much this is worth?" Soda asked.

"Yeah...I'm gonna' hang up so no one touches it...Feel free to look around in my boxes..." Pony then walked out of the room, leaving Soda and I to stare at Pony's signed guitar...Pony was a lucky fellow to have me Elvis...But, I wonder why he sounded so...sad when he said that...

**Stacy's POV**

"Hello, Ponyboy" I smiled as my youngest son walked threw the kitchen.

"Hey, ma'" Pony smiled back, I was getting a little worried about Ponyboy, his smiles...they looked perfectly-fine from the outside, but I'm sure he's holding up some bad memories. I really wanted to know what happened to my boy...But he wasn't opening up...

"Pony-" Darry shouted. I looked over Darry was holding a big box of stuff that I'm guessing belong to Ponyboy.

"Where do you want these wights?" Darry asked.

"In your room..." Pony replied. "I brought thoes because, I figues you'd have more use for them then me."

"You didn't have to do that, Kid brother..." Darry replied.

"Take em' Darry." Pony said.

Darry shrugged, Deep down, I knew he loved it that Pony handed them to Darry, Darry's been wanting a set of his own for a while now and I'm sure he's jumping for joy at the bottom of his heart...

"Pony..." I started.

I wanted to ask Pony what happened to him...when he was alone...what happened to him? Where did he sleep? What did he eat? Was he scared? Was he frightened? I wanted to have Pony tell me the ten years I missed out on, I wanted to know what Ponyboy was doing for the last ten years...I wanted to know what happened to my baby boy.

"Pony..." I said again.

"HM? What's wrong?" Pony asked with a smile on his face.

_That smile..._

"Pony what..." I started.

"yes?" Pony said.

"Pony what...would you like...for dinner?" I asked. Damn! I lost my chance.

"UM! I WANNA' STEAK, I WANT ICE-CREAM, I WANT POTATOS..." that wasn't Pony who said that I turned to see Two-Bit smiling and ordering as if I was a five star restaraunt.

"She asked Pony what he wanted not you, Dip-shit!" I saw Dallas. I smiled warmly at Dally.

"Hello, boys, as you know, Pony's back" I said.

"Hi ya'!" Two-Bit said.

"We know...we met him at the DX" Dally said.

Just then Soda came running down the staris, holding a box.

"HEY!" Pony said. "You be fucking careful with that!"

I loked at Pony, what did Soda have? And did Pony just lay the F-bomb?

"Guys! Pony's got a guitar signed by non other, then the KING...himself" Soda opened the box and took out a cherry colored electric guitar, it had at the bottom, the facy signature of Elvis. Two-bit started to drool, and Dally's eyes popped right open.

"YOU...met...The KNG!" Dally asked.

"Jammed out, laughed and talked to him" Pony said. With a smile on his face. I have a feeling Pony was liking this center of attention he was getting. He loved the gang, he liked Johnny the best though. Like Dallas he cussed everyone out, but like sodapop, he smiled and laughed with us...

As the gang and my family all sat at the dinner table, we shared stories, and told Pony about the ten years he missed out on...but not once did Pony say a peep of what happened to him... He just told us about his life in a mansion and how rocking out hepled him ease the pain of not being with us...

"Did you ever think about us?" Darry asked.

"All the time, But I was so small when I was separated from you all, that My memories were a bit hazy. So I had to imagine everyone for a while." Pony answered.

I smiled at my son...My precious son...

**Darry's POV**

Even though it was my turn to do the dishes, Pony refused not to help me.

"I've never done dishes before." He replied.

"oh?" I said.

"yeah, Lilly had tons of maids and serents, so I never lifted a finger..." Pony replied.

I smiled, that must be nice. To live in the life of luxury...and have care-free worries. It must be nice...

"OH! Lilly asked me bafore I left if we'd like to go to her house for the fourth of July, it's always fun there! We can invite the gang...We shoot off our own fireworks, and we have a lot of fun!" Pony smiled.

I smiled but put down my dish I was washing, I sighed.

"Pony...what happened?" I asked.

"what do you mean...what happened?" Pony smiled.

"you know what I mean, what happened...ten years ago?"

Pony's eyes widened. His smile started to fade. He dropped the plate he was washing and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	16. Chapter 16 PONY'S PAST

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: _Kyle's Star_ (South Park). **

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO:_ GoldenGreaser_!**

**MEGA M RATING TIME! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: What you didn't know about your brother...<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

"Ponyboy!" Some one shouted. I looked up from folding clothes on mine and Darryl's bed and walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchen where I saw Darry shot out of the house...

What was going on?

I raced to the door and watched Darry chase Ponyboy.

"Pony!" I called.

Darryl came from behind me and ran past me, keys in his hands he started the truck and followed after Darry and Pony. What just happened, did Darry ask Pony somthing that caused Ponyboy to have a panic? What happened to cause Pony to run out like that?

**Darry's POV**

"Pony!" I hollered again. "Come back!"

Pony didn't listen, he ran harder. God this kid was fast. Dad came from behind me in the truck, I ran to the other side and opened the door and hopped in.

"Darry! What happened?" He asked.

"Later! just get Ponyboy!" I said.

We mannaged to corner Ponyboy. He sank down and started to cry. I felt so bad, all I asked him was what happened when he was taken from us...Was it really that bad? It was that bad to cause him do somthing daring like that? I wondered maybe somthing illegal happened to him.

Dad and I jumped out of the car and ran in front of Ponyboy.

"Pony...stop..." Dad inhaled.

Pony looked scared.

"Pony...we just want to know...what happened, ten years ago?"

Pony looked down at his feet. I think he was shaking, he looked so small and scared, completly different from the rock star of a brother I've only known for about a week. Pony looked big and happy on the outside, but I know that the pain from the past was killing him on the inside, all I had to figure out was what happened.

"Pony...I'm sure it wasn't that bad-" Dad started.

"You don't know that..." Pony said.

"Well, yes, you'er right I don't but if you just tell me-" Dad started

"You don't know what-" Pony interrupted

"If you just tell me then I'll know!" Dad screamed.

"I CAN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THREW...I WAS MOLESTED, AND ABUSED FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS!" Pony shouted.

My eyes opened wide...what? Pony...he was...who ever the fuck thought that was a cool thing to do to my brother is sadly mistaken, becuase I'm going to find the fucker who hurt my brother: Pony...And beat the shit out of them! I want to kill who ever did this!

"I...I..." Pony started. "It was a few hours after I was kidnapped...I found a guitar in an ally..."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (<strong>Pony's POV<strong>)_

_A hand was planted on my shoulder. I turned wide-eyed and scared. I noticed it was another child, i was a girl...she looked older then me. _

_"Who are you?" She asked. _

_I dare not say my name..._

_"Get out of my tent!" She screamed. I got scared so I picked up the red guitar and ran. Maybe, if I run home. then Everything will be alright...All I got to do...if find my house..._

_I started walking the streets of my big town. It was huge, well, I was somehow in the large mansions of the rich people territory...Daddy sometimes takes us here, so we can see his boss's house. I started walking until a car came from behind me, it was a police car... _

_"Son, are you lost?" The cop asked. _

_I nodded. He took me into the cop car and drove me away. I told him I was looking for my mommy and daddy and that I have a family waiting for me, but he said that was bull crap and that I was going back to the foster home...I had no idea what a foster home was, maybe they can help me. _

* * *

><p><em>What a load of shit that was! <em>

_I was taken to a large white house, where I was put in a big room. They told me that I would have a new mommy and daddy, but I already have a mommy and daddy! I tried telling them that, but they didn't believe me! I cried every night, because It was cold and because I missed my mommy and daddy and Soda and Darry. _

_I want mommy to hold me. _

_I want Daddy to take me on the roof again so we can watch stars..._

_I want Darry to put me on his shoulders, so I can feel as if I'm big and tall. _

_And I want Sodapop, my favriote person in the whole wide world...Sodapop... _

_I started to play a little on the guitar. I play guitar well, I've known how to play ever since I was three. Mommy had one of her uncle teach me, and They tell mommy I'm a natural. _

_People here, in the Foster home make fun of my name.  
>The older boys tease me. They call me Playboy, (Even though I have no idea what that is...) They also push me. Darry and Soda would never push me. One mean boy pushed me until I started to bleed. <em>

_They cut my hair...My "tuff", "tuff" hair._

_Darry and Soda say I have the coolest hair in the neighborhood..._

_One day a mean man came, he wanted a child. He did a thing called a survay...He wanted to take a child home for the night and then see if he wants the boy or not. He chose me..._

_I didn't like him from the start. He smelled funny and was big, he looked mean. _

_He was mean, he took my pants off when I first stepped foot in the house he had. he said he wanted to give me a bath, well he did do that, while touching my private parts. He cupped my no-no zone. And he also hit me at my bottom. When I got scared I tried running out of the room. He grabbed me by the hair, and took me to his bedroom..._

_Lets just say I came back to the Foster home, not a virgan. _

_I was scared when the old Lady adopted me. I thought she would touch me in those places like what the man did. But she's different...she's nice. She fed me good food, she let me have all this cool stuff, and she even let me sing on the radio! I guess I started to forget about mommy and daddy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pony's POV<strong>

"Things...didn't get anybetter from that point..." I said.

_I remember all the times it was hard to remember mom and dad, I could barly remember Darry, and I forgot Sodapop's name. The only thing I remembered about my family..was in my songs..._

"I...wasn't always good." I said. Dad stood still as a corpse in front of me.

"I...killed someone...I killed, my pregnant girl friend..." I said.

_My first girlfriend...Her name was Amber, She was the sexiest thing in the world. She came from a modest home, and fell in love with me. And did I with her. She could always make me smile. _

_She **HAD** longe chestnut hair, bright green eyes, a beautiful smile, and a polite vocabulary. We met at one of my after parties, I had just finished my first consert. _

_We had sex..._

_She came out Positive..._

_I was going to be a dad..._

_I was so happy that she was pregnant. I was going to be a dad. _

_But I couldn't save her...She was crossing the street one day and I ran ahead of her, just trying to joke around, when a car came crashing into her. She wasn't breathing...**I killed her! **_

"My life...is horrible...don't...ever question me about it again..." I said.

I walked away. Felling horrible. Leaving my brother and Father...completely stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	17. Chapter 17 performing at the bar again

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: _Kyle's Star_ (South Park). **

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO (again):_ GoldenGreaser_!**

**MAKE SURE YOU GO READ: _a parent's worse dream come true _it's by Goldengreaser!**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS...But I do own the song, It's MY SONG! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Karaoke<strong>

_"My life...is horrible...don't...ever question me about it again..."_

I was stunned. Everything I endured over the years just...slipped out. I didn't even plan on telling them till later. I was so ashamed of myself fo thinking...that...

Never mind.

I started to walk away. I needed to clear my head. Maybe, if I play some guitar that'll help me. Playing the guitar always helps me when I'm feeling down or when I wanna' be happy. I started walking home, where I remembered Bucks the place I performed at with my band last concert. Didn't they say somthing about karaoke?

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"What do we do now?" I asked dad.

We were driving home, we didn't bring Ponyboy with us, dad told me to leave him alone and that maybe he'll come home later. I was still worried about my kid brother, I told dad to stop the car and I walked out, trying to look for Ponyboy.

I walked all over this town (Well, that's what it felt like) I met up with Dallas. He helped me look for Pony, when we needed a break, Dally offered me a drink at Buck's. I took the offer, since I don't go out much, I've stayed home, since Pony got back.

I walked into the bar and smiled, I saw Ponyboy sitting on a stool with a guitar in his arms and a microphone in front of him. Just like the good old days I thought. I wonder what song he'll play next.

"Thins song...goes out to...well, what am I thinking, they probably don't care anymore..." Pony said.

I cocked an eyebrow...is he talking about Mom, Soda, Dad and I?"

**"_I...Lost my way...I let go of you hand." _**

His voice was beautiful...

_**"I...Don't know what to say...now that you found me...I, close my eyes...and dream of better days...Knowing that you'll be in them...I can't help but, not feel so damn alone...I wanted all along, to go home..."**_

I felt his story come back to me. The words in the song sounded the same...I wonder if Ponyboy sang about his life threw the songs he sings. If he does. Then that's gotta' be a sad song to sing.

I saw Pony let a few tears fall down his face. Everyone started "awing" or saying that he rocks. Or saying they'll take him home and take care of him.

I shook my head. That's drunk idiots for ya'

**_"I called for an angel...Never got an answer...I ran to paradise...and never felt so empty...I sang a song so sweetly...and never heard a voice so sad...I never felt so alone."_ **

A piano started playing and drums followed. People started cheering and clapping. Dallas smiled. And told me that Pony was indeed a rock star. I knew Ponyboy was a rock star, but deep down he was telling the corwd that he felt sad and scared.

**_"I, close my eyes...and dream of better days...Knowing that you'll be in them...I can't help but, not feel so damn alone...Please, angel...take me away...take me back to my dream family...I think they miss me, I've been away too long...I want to go back to where I belong..."_ **

I cried at that last part.

**_"Mama...I'm home...thank you angel..." _**

People screamed his name, they cheered. And buck himself was laughing because of all the customers Pony dragged in. I think I'm going to loose it again. Ponyboy's voice was so beautiful...He sounded classy and up-to-beat all at the same time.

I walked up to the stage and said:

"Let's go home...kid brother..." Ponyboy nodded and followed me. He gave the guitar and a few dollare to Buck and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Darry...my big brother, saw me do that. He started to cry, I noticed. I felt sorry for him, was my song that bad? I felt better about myself.

I yawned.

Darry noticed and he picked me up and carried me on his back.

"Here's somthing I haven't done in a million years" He laughed.

"Actually...ten...ten years" I yawned.

"Still, it felt like a million..." Darry said.

I nodded.

"I love you big brother..." I said. Before falling asleep.

"I love you too, little brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	18. Chapter 18 the return of Pony Ryder

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: _Kyle's Star_ (South Park). **

**MAKE SURE YOU GO READ: _a parent's worse dream come true _it's by Goldengreaser!**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Retun of Pony Ryder<strong>

**Darry's POV**

**"_I...Lost my way...I let go of you hand." _**

_**"I...Don't know what to say...now that you found me...I, close my eyes...and dream of better days...Knowing that you'll be in them...I can't help but, not feel so damn alone...I wanted all along, to go home..."**_

**_"I called for an angel...Never got an answer...I ran to paradise...and never felt so empty...I sang a song so sweetly...and never heard a voice so sad...I never felt so alone."_ **

**_"I, close my eyes...and dream of better days...Knowing that you'll be in them...I can't help but, not feel so damn alone...Please, angel...take me away...take me back to my dream family...I think they miss me, I've been away too long...I want to go back to where I belong..."_ **

**_"Mama...I'm home...thank you angel..." _**

_I walked up to the stage and said:_

_"Let's go home...kid brother..." _

I gave my kid brother a piggy back ride to the house, he seemed tired. He was softly breathing. I think he was either sleeping or on the erdge of falling asleep.

"Pony...are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah...Just thinking." He said.

"We're almost home. Just hang in there, Why were you at Bucks?" I asked.

"I wanted to sing, that's what I do, is play guitar and sing when I'm scared or sad." Ponyboy replied.

"Oh, well, whatever makes you feel secure, I'm fine with" I said.

"Okay..." Ponyboy yawned. I held my kid brother to the tightest and carried him home. I arrived home about five minutes later. It was late, maybe ten or eleven at night. All I know was it couldn't of been twelve or one in the morning.

Mom and dad were sitting on the steps and looked worried.

"Don't worry he's sleeping." I said.

I went and put Pony in his room, the room Soda and he shared. Sodapop was sitting on the bed he took Pony from my arms and started to talk to Ponyboy. I thought this was none of my business so I left them alone.

I might as well tell mom and dad where Ponyboy ran off to...

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

_"Once upon a time...back in the times of kings and queens, there lived a famous thief!" I said, with excitement in my voice._

_"What was his name?" Pony asked. Oh, a though on there. I thought up quick._

_"Pony-Ryder." Ponyboy smiled._

I started crying. I haven't read a book since then. Books reminded me of Ponyboy. I've been too scared to read one, becuase the memories of having my little brother kidnapped would always come and haunt me. I remember telling the story of Pony Ryder to Ponyboy.

I sat next to my lightly breathing-deep sleeping brother...Ponyboy.

"Once upon a time..." I said.

I started to rub my hand therw Pony's tuff hair.

"There was a scared, loanly boy...Named Pony Ryder...He was the famous theif...and the handsomest guy around...Pony-Ryder was taken from his family...and raised on the streets of the kingdom...Pony-Ryder...had an amazing voice...and missed his family...When he found them one day...he was still scared and sad...His brothers and family tried everything to make him happy...but they couldn't figure out the reason why...and Pony-Ryder died of a broken heart..." I cried at the end.

I held on to my brother, I was so happy he was back...but why was he sad? Didn't we do every thing we could to make him happy?

_"So, Pony-Ryder rides his horse-Lucky into town, when he sopts a pretty lady." I said._

_"Ew! Girls are icky!" Pony siad._

_I shook My head. "anyway, he rides into town and sees this girl, who's about to have her purse stolen, when Pony-Ryder takes the bandit's arm, twists it, and flings him over his shoulder" I said. "Then the ties them up with his lasso, just in time for the cops to see." I smiled._

_I smiled too. "Oh, and he gets kissed by the girl." I put in fast._

_"Ew!" Pony said again. _

_I laughed. _

_"You won't be thinking like that when you get my age Ponyboy!" I smiled. _

Why can't life be that fucking simple again? I sobbed, While rubbing my brother's back...Making a silent promise to never let my brother be loanly or sad...EVER!

THE NEXT MORNING

"WAKE UP!" Ponyboy shouted in my ear. He stared to tickle me. I had to roll over and laugh. Ponyboy wasn't here for ten years but he did know my weak spots on where to be tickled pink.

"Got ya'!" I screamed I flipped over Ponyboy and tickled my little brother.

"Stop...We gotta' get going..." Pony laughed.

"Where" I questioned.

"To my adoptive mother' house...it's fourth of July..." Pony said. "I promised her that I would spend holidays with her...so, she won't get loanly..."

I smiled.

"Okay...but can we bring the gang?" I asked.

"Sure!" Ponyboy smiled.

This fourth of july...I think will get interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	19. Chapter 19 Illegalness of Dally Part 1

**So sorry My computer was fucked up. It's not the first time it cut everything off My computer did this to my story: _Kyle's Star_ (South Park). **

**Why are people scared to know what's going to happen? I've gotten three reviews about people worrying about what's going to happen on the fourt, somthing to do with Two-Bit having explosive and that not being a good combonation. IDK**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Illegal part of Dallas Winston (PART 1)<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

The boy's were getting wild in the back of the truck. Dallas Winston nearly fainted when Ponyboy told them that we were going to spend the fourth of July in a mansion. I think everyone was excited. Though, I always give dallas the benifit of the doubpt, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding somthing illegal under his shirt...

Everyone was getting rialed up in the back and I don't wanna' know what they were saying...

Dally's POV

"And she's my kind of girl..." Pony sang, Everyone started saying that that was awesome and that he rocks, just then we looked behind us to see a car full of girls...Fucking hot ones too.

"IT'S PONYBOY!" They shrieked.

They had fucking huge ass jugs, god, fucking damn..I sat speachless along with Soda, Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit. Darry was sitting with his parents up front.

Soda had a grin on his face and steve rolled his eyes. I could tell he never did like Ponyboy, but I do believe that he tried to save the kid from getting kidnapped. Maybe...I don't know..

Ponyboy stood up. And it just so happened that he had a coordless boom box with him. He truned on a mic and started singing.

Oh, God.

The girls got wild. But they dissappeared once we turned into the drive-way of this...Oh, My god...this mansion is fucking huge!

**Soda's POV**

After Ponyboy showed us around the mansion again I thought my frieds were going to shit a brick. They were impressed, but we could only stay in the back yard.

"Ponyboy!" Lilly, I notice ran to Ponyboy and gave him a soft hug. I guess she missed Ponyboy. Well, She's only got her nephew...Kenny and I guess she missed having Ponyboy around the house.

"Hi, momma." Ponyboy said.

Ponyboy went up to Kenny now.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, your gay friends are out back"

Ponyboy's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. What did Kenny mean by, "Gay friends"?

"They're not gay, dip-shit!" Ponyboy and Kenny started to play wrestle. I rolled my eyes. Looks like someone wants to play big brother today again.

"Boys..." Lilly laughed. "Kenny get the fireworks from behind the shed please."

"I'll help" Dallas smiled.

"My name's Dallas" He shoock Kenny's hand.

"Me too!" Two-Bit smiled and ran off with the,.

I have a bad feeling...

* * *

><p><strong>Darryl's POV<strong>

Stacy, Lilly and I went into the living room where we were introdused to Pony's friends.

"That's Mark" Ponyboy pointed to a large, lanky child with black hair.

"That's Logan..." Ponyboy pointed to a small child with brown hair and a goofy-grin on his face.

"That's Nick...and that's Shawn" Ponyboy pointed to two kids that looked the same, they had red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, and Ryan, my best buddy in the world is coming soon he'll be here." Ponyboy reminded us. I smiled at each of his friends, though they looked like they didn't care. I'm going to be pissed if they're only his friends becuase he's famous.

"Let's get this party started!" Ponyboy shouted. All of Pony's friends ran to the stair case and before ya' knew it they were sliding down the stair case on mattresses! I was a little worried about my son doing that.

Darry and Soda joined them. They looked like they were having fun.

I wonder where dallas and Two-Bit were at...

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Bit's POV<strong>

"This is going to kick ass!" I said.

Dallas sushed me and continued working on the experiment. We were going to give Ponyboy a present...It was a skateboard with a rocket underneith! Ha, Ha! I'm gonna' laugh seeing the kid fly around this huge mansion.

"Dally, is this safe?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. With a smile.

This is going to be great!

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	20. Chapter 20 Illegalness of Dally Part 2

**Well, Kids here is yet another chapter of My story: Memories on this Guitar. **

**I did not proof-read and can someone tell me what a Beta-read is? I'm confused**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS OR SONG**

**SONG: we will rock you (By Queen) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Illegal part of Dallas Winston (PART 2)<strong>

**Two-Bit's POV**

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**  
><strong>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<strong>  
><strong>You got mud on yo' face<strong>  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Kickin' your can all over the place<strong>

"I can't believe we're doing this!" I smiled. "Ponyboy is gonna' fly!" I smiled even bigger.

"Shut, up!" Dally said.

"Need duck tape?" I asked.

"yeah..." He said. I handed him the duck taped and he taped the rocket on that said: MEGA-BOOM!

"don't ya' think we need bottle rockets on the wheels?" I asked.

"The kid ain't that fat...He's a fucking twig" Dallas said.

"That's not what I mean"

"Besides, it'll give it away..." Dally said.

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**  
><strong>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<strong>  
><strong>You got blood on yo' face<strong>  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Wavin' your banner all over the place<strong>

"Well, Let's go find the kid" Dally said. We both laughed and looked around for Ponyboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

I was sitting in Ponyboy's own movie house with Darry, Mom, Dad and Lilly.

"Here is his first concert..." Lilly smiled We were watching Ponyboy sing a religious song in a church I smiled at my seven year old brother on the screen. I could tell mom was getting teary.

**We will we will rock you!**  
><strong>We will we will rock you!<strong>

"And here's chirstmas time..." Lilly said. I laughed as I saw Ponyboy open a box that said train set and he opened the box all of the pieces came flying out but Ponyboy put the box over himself and ran around the house!

Dad chuckled.

Mom laughed and cried at the same time.

I put my hand over mom's and we all watched Ponyboy...well, grow up without us.

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**  
><strong>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<strong>

**You got mud on your face**  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Somebody better put you back in your place<strong>

**We will we will rock you !**  
><strong>We will we will rock you<strong> !

"Oh, God, Home movies...I thought it'd be somthing embarassing..." I turned to see Pony and his friends. Ponyboy said that with scarcasm in his voice.

Everyone made a seat for themselves and watched Ponyboy sing at his first concert.

"AH-DOO-DOO-DOO-DA-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO" Ponyboy sang on the screen. I smiled watching my kid brother sing and perform made me smile. I noticed Ponyboy tapping on my shoulder.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the pool when IT...happened.<p>

"Ponyboy!" I saw Two-bit and dally approch me.

"Wanna' skate-board?" Dally asked.

I noticed the rocket under it, I wasn't dumb.

I took the board and threw it in the pool, but I forgot we had theose rockets that can be explosive even underwater Then a HUGE wave came and soaked the whole back yard.

"HA, HA, HA!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Fuck-face..." I laughed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was ready to watch the fireworks...It was so magical...The red, the blue and the green in the sky. I made a wish...And I wished...that this wouldn't be a dream...<p>

** Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**  
><strong>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<strong>  
><strong>You got mud on yo' face<strong>  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Kickin' your can all over the place<strong>

**We will we will rock you!**  
><strong>We will we will rock you!<strong>

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**  
><strong>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<strong>  
><strong>You got blood on yo' face<strong>  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Wavin' your banner all over the place<strong>

**We will we will rock you!**  
><strong>We will we will rock you!<strong>

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**  
><strong>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<strong>

**You got mud on your face**  
><strong>You big disgrace<strong>  
><strong>Somebody better put you back in your place<strong>

**We will we will rock you !**  
><strong>We will we will rock you !<strong>

**We will we will rock you ! **  
><strong>We will we will rock you !<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	21. Chapter 21 You're my biggest fan

**Well, Kids here is yet another chapter of My story: Memories on this Guitar. **

**I did not proof-read and can someone tell me what a Beta-read is? I'm confused**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS OR SONG**

**SONG: we will rock you (By Queen) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: You're my biggest fan!<strong>

**Two-Bit's POV**

I was a little sad that Ponyboy didn't get to fly like a bird...But at least we got to have some fun in a fucking mansion! I loved every second of it, and plus Ponyboy and lilly say we can visit anytime we fucking want! I love that idea...a third home, damn this day gets better and better!

"Come on' Boys time to go!" Stacy called us.

Everyone piled into the truck. Ponyboy was the last one in and Dallas was right behind us in his new car Ponyboy got him. A 1970 Dodge Charger Tuff ass car...

dally loves Ponyboy now becuase of the car. I think Dally's just sucking up to Pony so Ponyboy and Pony up some cash to Dally next.

"Now the 5-0 can't get me in theis tuff car!" Dally said.

"Hope you like it!" Ponyboy smiled.

Ponyboy was a good friend...I could get used to days being like this...

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Campout!" I shouted. I grabbed my sleeping bag and the tent we had. I was thinking that Sodapop and I could show Ponyboy well, remind him of what we used to do in the summertime and one of those things was going out into the back yard and camp out in our tent that we've had since about a year ago.

"Yay!" Soda cheered.

Ponyboy came into the Den not knowing what we were gonna' do next.

Ponyboy and I put up the tent while Sodapop brought everything out of the house that we needed and put in next to the tent. We had sleeping bags, pillows, three flashlights and well, That's about it.

"That's it" I said.

"WAIT!" Sodapop said.

"Chocolate bars! Marsh mallows, gram crackers...I'm making some smores..." Sodapop said.

With my held we grabbed the grill and I had the fire going for smores. I looked at Ponyboy while he was roasting his marshmallow. I wondered what was bothering him...

"Hey, Pones, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It feels weird." He said.

"what feels weird?" I asked.

"This, Us, You and I me being here, I feel as if I'm supposed to be here, but I also feel the exact oppsite." He explained.

"We all feel like that Pony." I said.

"We do?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just all part of growing up, I mean you were missing for ten years so I'm guessing it's natural for you to feel like that." I said.

"oh..." He said.

"Your marsh-mallow is on fire!" Sodapop said.

Ponyboy and I looked at Pony's marsh-well, burt marsh mallow it was on fire and it was gooy too.

"then I guess we do this." He said. I cocked an eyebrow I watched Ponyboy look at a stray cat. Ponyboy put the marsh mallow on the ground and the starving cat had at it.

"That was nice of you..." I said.

Ponyboy smiled. "Thanks." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>PONY'S POV <strong>

**(_FLASHBACK)_**

_**"**Darry!" He called. Ponyboy was running up to me, his knees were scraped and his hands looked like they hurt. _

_"Ponyboy...What's wrong" I asked. _

_"Those boys...pushed me!" He cried. "I don't know what I did but the...they." He cried. _

_I felt mad, no one should hurt my Ponyboy!_

_"Say no more, Kid brother. Super man's here!"I smiled. I put Pony on a park bench and found the fifth graders who hurt Him. Since I'm bigger then him I can reach higher then him lift heavy things and run real fast! _

_I punched a boy and the rest of the boys ran off. _

_"There, they won't bother you any more." I smiled. _

_"Because you're superman?" He asked. _

_I laughed. "That's right, because I'm superman and don't you forget it!" I joked. _

_"Darry, I love you! You're my biggest fan!" He smiled. _

_**(FLASH BACK OVER)**_

**Darry's POV**

I woke up with a start. It was still dark out It must of been two in the morning. I was in the middle of the three of us, Pony on my left, Soda on my right. I looked over and saw that Ponyboy was sound asleep. I smiled. I remember that memory...How I was his biggest fan...Every rock star must have a biggest fan out there.

And I was his...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	22. Chapter 22 Memory Lane

**Nothing much going on...**

**I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS I DO...OWN THIS SONG. I WROTE IT FOR MY CHURCH. (They didn't like it...LOL) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Memory Lane<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

"So then I told the Beatles to fuck off." Ponyboy said. I wasn't approving of his language useage. Ponyboy was telling us a story of how he went to a party and how he met The Beatles. I was making a salad and hearing about my son. I smiled. My son has had a...wild life while he was "missing"

Ponyboy smiled. He started humming to a song. I loved my son's voice and I'm proud that he was in a popular band.

"Hey, Mom I was thinking if some of the guys in my band could come over for band practice, you met them before they're my friends from Fourth Of July." Ponyboy said.

"And I got a producer who wants to drop by too, is that okay too?" He added

"Oh, um...okay" I smiled.

I was anxious to hear Ponyboy sing and practice with the band. I smiled, it seems like only yesterday they found my child. I was so devastaded when he was kidnapped. At first I thought it was a joke. But when we couldn't find him...Lets just say there were days when I didn't even want to get out of bed, not knowing if my child was alive...or not.

Holidays were so hard on us. Even thought Darryl and I had almost the whole family over for Christmas and all those other holidays, you could see it in everyone's eyes that we were always missing something...someone. It was like spending christmas with nor presents or tree. Or Easter with no eggs or candy.

Father's Day and Mother's Day was always hard on Darryl and I. When we were done having "Fun" With Soda and Darry, we'd go into our room and just...cry. We'd always cry on the holiday. But Ponyboy's birthday was the worst. I mean, the gang (As Darry and Sodapop put it) didn't even show up. Darry and Soda didn't even come out of their rooms.

Darryl and I'd sit in Pony's bedroom...and just flat out cry.

Now, I guess thoes days are over. I guess we can be...Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"1...2...3," My drummer said.

Then we started to play: My Angel, My Forever. I played a cord on the guitar and my bass buddy followed. On the drums was my friend Alex. On the Bass was Ryan. Ryan is my best friend and has been since kindergarden.

Our drummer was a twenty-year old but it dind't matter, he's a cool guy.

"_I don't know why...But I think I died. I saw someone..." _I sang. We were out on the cement of the drive way, we had some people stop their cars and sit and watch us sing. Mom and Dad were sitting with my "producer": Tom. Tom was telling them about my next concert in this state and how we needed to be there in less then five weeks. So we had to practice and practice hard.

"_Follow me...to my bed...Give me pleasure...Give me your innocents..." _

I looked over at my parents, I felt warm that I could make them happy.

**Steve's POV (A/N THIS PART WAS CUT OFF FROM CHAPTER FIVE, I RE-WROTE IT AND ADDED IT ON HERE) **

_"KID! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO WATCH YOURSELF! GO PLAY BY YOURSELF! AND LEAVE SODA AND I ALONE!" I yelled. I hated it how Ponyboy followed me around! I especially hated it how Soda allowed it! Well, Ponyboy can go to hell!_

I was watching Ponyboy play with his friends, all the while, thinking about how I could of prevented this all from happening. I could punch myself in the balls for realizing what happened to him.

"_Kiss me, send me away, Angel!" _Pony's voice was wonderful, it was tuff as hell too. I sat next to Soda and Darry they admired Pony's singing. I guess they truly loved the idea of having him back. But, I wanted to see if he remembered me. I wanted to apologie to him for having him kidnapped. I don't know where I'll couch up the courage, but I've got to tell him.

**Soda's POV**

I smiled. My Kid brother is the bomb! I was walking around town with Darry and Him, we wanted to take him to a special place.

"Here we are" Darry pushed back a large bush and Ponyboy's eyes widened. It was kind of beautiful. He smiled and gasped. He was looking at the place Darry, and I used to play with him at. This was a special place for just the three of us.

Ponyboy started walking around, he was walking on the fresh cut green grass and was looking at the big lake, it was starting to get dark so a ton of fireflies were out. It looked like the sky came down to dance with us.

"Is this..." Ponyboy started.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Is this...the place where just us...used to go?" He asked.

Darry nodded. Ponyboy smiled. Darry started tossing a football.

"Let's go down memory lane then, huh?" he threw the football at Ponyboy and we all played a game of tackle football. I guess Memory lane was the best place to go walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	23. Chapter 23 Greaser, Meet the Socs

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, Ponyboy is gonna' figure out the meaning of "HATE" AKA Greaser vs. Soc, well, first Ponyboy is gonna' find out what the hell a Soc is, so, this has got to be interesting. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Greaser, Meet the Socs. <strong>

It was a wonderful summer day, well, it was the last dal of a summer's day. It was the day before school started. Meaning, tommorrow was the first day of school. Ponyboy's parents enrolled him into the high school Soda and Darry go to now. Word got out and soon a lot of the staff members on the PTA bord have had several parents sign their kids up to Tlusa High just so their kids can sit next to a rock star.

On the last day of summer, before school started Ponyboy's parents took him to the high school, so a teacher can show him around the school ahead of time to avoid traffic and loud student. Ponyboy couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Okay, you got everything, Pony?" Mom asked me. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and gave me a big hug. I let go of her and ran to the car where two-Bit and Johnny were waiting for me. It's been a while since I've gone to school. I've been homescholed when I was in seventh grade threw eighth gradebecause since I was in a band, I had to go in tours to other citys and states, so it would be hard for me to go to a regular school.

I didn't want to go to school in the first place but then I realized it might be fun to cut class with Soda or Darry. But Darry doesn't look like the type that does that. I was riding along in the car with Two-Bit and Johnny when we pulled into a parking place. The next thing I know, is there are swarms of people wanting my autograph or my picture.

I barly made it to my first hour class, which was English. I looked at Two-Bit's schedule:

1.)English  
>2.) Math<br>3.) Science  
>4.) Gym<br>5.) Gym  
>Lunch CAF:4-F<br>6.) Study hall

"Two gym classes?" I asked. He nodded he told me it was best to have two of the same classes, so you could cut one class but make it up the second class. I had the same exact schedule as Johnny and I had two classes with Sodapop. I didn't have any with Darry but that's okay, I'll see him when I get home anyway.

I was surrounded by a bunch of "Greasers" in my class. They were all asking me questions, like: "how did I get so famous?" and "Why did I leave the lap of luxury for nothing more then a shack?" I didn't answer any of these questions, becuase they were all coming at me all at once.

"Settle down, Class!" a teacher came into the room.

"Welcome back to school, everyone, please welcome Ponyboy Curtis, the rockstar to our town I hope everyone will treat him with respect".

I made a lot of new friends one being Curly Sheppard. I've met Tim once, and Curly was his little brother, then I also met Angela, Tim and Curly's little sister. She acted like my body gaurd, telling people not to talk to me or touch me. Stuff like that. I was walking threw the halls when a bunch of Jocks in their football uniforms approched me. At first the introduced themselvs then invited me to play football. Well, they were seniors so it was an honor.

I liked these people. they had cars and money like me. But a lot of "greaser" friends I made didn't like it that I was being with

"The Socials" They called them. "They are at war with us, we fucking hate them" Curly told me at lunch. I said "Hi" to my brothers in the hall and I found the group of Socs in the hall waiting for me. We chatted and talked and laughed about random things, I promised to invite them over to my mansion one day. They liked the sound of that.

I was walking with Johnny in the parking lot when Soda jumped up behind me with Steve.

"Ponyboy...I heard, you made friends?" Soda looked a little concerned. But I wasn't worried that much.

"Is...That bad?" I asked.

"No...Just, curious..." Soda and I along with Johnny hopped in Two-Bit's car and we headed home. School was a great place everyone liked me. I can't wait to go back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Now, don't think Ponyboy's opinion will stay the same against the socs, it'll change... :) <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, Ponyboy is gonna' figure out the meaning of "HATE" AKA Greaser vs. Soc, well, first Ponyboy is gonna' find out what the hell a Soc is, so, this has got to be interesting. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: More Socs. <strong>

"How was your first day?" I looked over to see my dad standing in the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling, waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I made lots of new friends" I added.

"Your produser called, saying he wants you down at the recording studio tomorrow after school. You can go, when your homework is done." Dad smiled.  
>I smiled back and nodded. I was going to miss this. I wanted to tell Dad about what was going to happen in a few months, but..Maybe I'll save it until the time comes.<p>

I walked out of the house after dinner with Sodapop. It was just us brothers, we wanted some time at the movies, I've only been to the movies in my mansion, I've never been to a public movie house. We watched a movie with Paul Newman...I loved this Paul Newman..He looks tuff as hell, too bad I don't. Soda called me tuff once, I knew it was a complement. Tuff, they told me, ment cool and bad-assed.

We left the movie house, to find my Soc buddies.

"Hey, Phil and Tom!" I greated. We shook hands and talked a bit, Sodapop was picking up girls when he didn't hear Tom call Soda: "greasy-trash"

"Yeah, that greasy-trash over there, gets all the dumb girls" Tom laughed. I was offended that Tom called my brother that.

"What did you say?" I asked. It wasn't a question.

Tom looked at me, weird.

"Your brother, is trash, they should come over with the street cleaner for that kind of filth-makes me wonder how dirty his parents are-" It only took me one second to punch him and land Tom on his ass.

"You little shit-head!" Phil leaped and landed on me, beating my chest.

"Soda!" I called. Soda came to my rescue along with some other greasers.

We beat Phil and Tom out of the movie house and I now realized somthing:

"Socs" I said. "Suck-ass"

Soda nodded. I thanked him and even though I lost a lot of "friends" the next day at school, I gained somthing more: respect for my family.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, the long wait is over! You will find out more about Ponyboy's old girlfriend...How did she really...die? <strong>

**I love reviews...****review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	25. Chapter 25 Meet Miss Angela Sheppard

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, Ponyboy is gonna' figure out the meaning of "HATE" AKA Greaser vs. Soc, well, first Ponyboy is gonna' find out what the hell a Soc is, so, this has got to be interesting. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Meet Miss Angela Sheppard<strong>

Ponyboy sat in the house he now called "home". He realized no one was home. Darry was at work, Sodapop would be coming home soon from Steve's house and his mother and father were out shopping for the dinner they would be having tonight. They invited the gang over, which included Tim sheppard and his brother Curly. There would be a girl in the house as well, a girl Ponyboy had no idea would be coming over.

"Hello." Ponyboy smiled at Tim and Curly. Ponyboy had met Tim earlier with Darry around the first week he was broughten home. and He met Curly at school. Ponyboy also saw a pretty girl behind Curly. She had shoulder-lengh black-brown hair, blue eyes and had on a pink dress.

"Hello, there" The girl smiled. "My name is Angela." She smiled even bigger. Angela had heard about Ponyboy, she had eard that he was famous and a Curtis which made her want him even more.

"Hello, My name is Ponyboy, come in." Ponyboy let Angela in not knowing her "evil" plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene of Angela's eye sparkling everytime Ponyboy talked to her. Angela looked at Ponyboy like she did that one dude, Mark Jennings. Speaking of Mark, he also came to see Ponyboy for himself, also did Bryon. I knew those guys so did Ponyboy. They met at school. And speaking of school, I'm pissed that Mom and Dad won't let me drop out. I'm dumb, why can't they see that?

Angela looked at Ponyboy, like she were looking at God. Good lucky Ponyboy I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

Ponyboy was so fucking hot! He had the body of a god. He had a small waist and a hard chest. It was flat I could see his abs threw his white dress shirt and black skinny pants. I flet nausaious around him. I felt love. Mark was nothing compared to him I smiled. He was so beautiful.

"Angel?" I turned to see Mark. "Are you listening?" he asked.

"oh, yeah..." I turned to Ponyboy again. He was telling us about the time he jumped into a pool and hit his head on the ground.

"And- And Kenny, took a picture of my face. With the waterproof camera" We all laughed at the picture, Ponyboy's eyes looked like they popped out of his head and he bit his tounge, he looked like Mickey Mouse! I laughed. Everyone did looking at Ponyboy.

"But, nothing, nothing!" He said. "Can ruin this face."

Soda patted Ponyboy on the back. "And here, is me playing at my first gig, a bar in California."

He was so beautiful. Ponyboy...

Mark nudged me. I turned to see him tilt his head to the door. I knew he wanted to make out. But Tim anf Curly gave Mark a death glare. They are too over protective! I shook my head and went back to talking to Ponyboy..my new boyfriend (well, wanna' be boyfriend) I'll get him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>uh, oh...Angela's got her eye on someone...<strong>

**I love reviews...review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	26. Chapter 26 Meet miss Angela sheppard II

**Okay, I made a mistake, It's been a while since I've read That Was Then, This Is Now, and I just looked it up and Angela was with bryon, I'm sorry, my mistake. **

**Also for the entire flick I'm making it a: **

**PonyXAngela Fic. (cuz I find these couple so cute!) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Meet Miss Angela Sheppard II<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

"Well, Ponyboy you were telling us how you got your first gig?" I asked. Dinner was over and we were all sitting around listening to Ponyboy talk about times we lost with him.

"That's right, anyway...My producer told me that insted of singing on the radio, we'd be going to places and singing live. My Producer, Tom, told me to pack my stuff and I'd be going to California. And I didn't stop there, I went to Chicago, New York, Miami, Las Vegas...And then Tulsa..." Ponyboy smiled at Me. I smiled back.

"But on the road, all we ate were take out, I almost gaged when Soda and Darry asked me if I wanted to go to Burger King today." Everyone laughed.

"Must of had a lot of girlfriends..." Two-Bit smiled.

"Man-whore" Steve grumbled under his breath. I glared at him.

"No, actually, I only have ever had one girl friend in my life...Amber." I noticed Angela taking this personally, I wonder why...Well, she might have a crush on my child.

"Amber and I went out for a few months, then my friend, Ryan had a party. That God no paparazi followed me. Well, one thing led of another and the next thing I knew I was being told I would be come a Dad. Well, at first I was so happy by becoming a dad...Then one day, I think she was four months pregnant, Amber and I were kidding around we were in New York at the time, I was fooling around with her by jumping in front of cars and pretending to die..." I saw Ponyboy giggle a bit at that.

"Then, she wanted to try, it I was a little scared at first because she was carrying my child I tried to stop her...She picked a car...and she didn't get up..." Ponyboy stopped talking. We all knew what that ment.

Angela was a cutie and took Ponyboy hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Angela took my hand and stroked it. I smiled at her. What I found strange was Bryon was glaring at me. Shit. Was that her boyfriend. I also had Tim and Curly sheppard glaring at me.

"Aw, Fuck." I said.

"Watch your mouth, Pony..." Dad moaned. I smiled nervously at Bryon who was fumming mad. Mark, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were trying not to laugh. Great. Everyone went their separate ways. Tim and Curly and Angela went home, Bryon escourted Angela...Mark told me he was glad to meet me and to meet him at school tomorrow. Two-Bit, Johnny, (who's my best friend) Dallas, and Steve all left somewhere so I was left with my family.

"Angela's got the hots for ya' Pones." Soda said.

"I know...I just, don't wanna' break her heart when I tell her I don't feel the same way...I don't know how to do it though." I said.

"Do it smoothly...then when you're done, buy her somthing." Soda laughed.

"Shut up." I smiled. I jsut hope Angela doesn't take it too personally.

It was a beautiful morning when I woke up and got ready for school. Of course I had to break it to Angela that I didn't like her, only as a friend so before going to school I went and bought her a few bracelets. (of course I had to sign a few autographs and stuff.)

When I arrived at school, I met up with Angela in the hall with a few friends.

"Hi, Ponyboy." she smiled.

"Hello, Angela-"

"Angel." She said. "Call me that."

"Alright, Angel...Well, I wanted to give this to you" I handed her the silver bracelets "and say-"

But before I could get a word, I was kissed on the lips by Angela Sheppard. I felt amazed, she was such a good kisser! I felt myself wrap my hands around her waist and pull her in deeper. It wasn't long before I felt camera flashes in my eyes.

The Paparazi!

I looked up there were a bunch of people taking my photo, shit.

* * *

><p>"New lovers in high school?" Mom read the paper out loud. We were eating dinner and everyone was staring at the paper.<p>

"Pone, you were suposed to break up with her, not make up" Darry said.

"or make out" Soda laughed. Darry slapped Soda and I moaned. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>uh, oh...Angela's got her eye on someone...<strong>

**I love reviews...review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	27. Chapter 27 The Date

**Okay, I made a mistake, It's been a while since I've read That Was Then, This Is Now, and I just looked it up and Angela was with bryon, I'm sorry, my mistake. **

**Also for the entire flick I'm making it a: **

**PonyXAngela Fic. (cuz I find these couple so cute!) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: the Date Part 1<strong>

**Angela's POV**

"I'm dating a rock-star oh, my god!" I sang. I was so fucking happy. I'm dating the Ponyboy Curtis! I'm so happy, I've never felt like this when I was with bryon. Speaking of Bryon, he's walking right up to me.

"Hey Baby." He smiled.

"Don't call me that" I said.

"Why not?-oh...I love you Angel-"

"Don't call me that, either." I walked up to my pourch.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"you're being dumped, bye!" I smiled. I walked into my house I convinced Ponyboy to bring me on a date today. We're going to Red Lobster! that's were mostly Soc daddy's have eaten but oh, well. I had to get ready. I walked and skipped up to my room when I passed Tim.

"Oh, Tim! Hasn't the sun looked beautiful today?" I sighed.

"What the fuck?"

"Gotta' go!" I smiled. "On a date with Ponyboy!" I squeeled.

"Oh, Curtis?" He asked. "I'll escourt you." he snarled. I rolled my eyes. Tim and curly are so fucking over-protective, it isn't funny. I walked into the room Curly and I had to share. I walked over to my vanity and started putting on make up and curling my black long hair.

"What are you doing?" I looked behind me to see Curly.

"Curlying my hair, Curly...Get out!"

"Who ya' going with, Bryon?"

"No Curtis, Ponyboy." I smiled. Curly made a sick face and I glared.

"Your just jelious becuase he's a super rock star and rich, and you aint!" I snarled.

"Whatever Angel."

"Only Ponyboy can call me that!" I yelled.

"Oh...What about Bryon?"

"I broke up with him now get out!"

"Tim and I will escourt you to Ponyboy." Curly glared.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Great, A date with Angela Sheppard. I was choosing between a black tight dress shirt and a dark blue one. I already chose Dark pants so it might as well be the dark blue one. I had Darry and Sodapop show me what "greasing" my hair ment. It was greased so I guess I was half ready.

"Why did I let her talk me into this?" I asked.

"Because you're gulliable." Soda laughed.

"But, this'll be my first date since Amber..." I sighed. I didn't really wanted to date anyone after Amber was killed by being hit by a car. I sighed again. I was really going to be depressed now, wasn't I?

"Ponyboy...Don't worry about Amber, I'm sure she would want you to move on and love again." Darry said.

"Maybe." I said.

When I was finished getting dressed I still had an hour to relax before going out to dinner with Angel, so I sat and watched TV for a while.

"I miss my TV" I hollered for everyone to hear. "It had thirty channels and all in color!" I yelled again.

I saw Dad walk in and stoped when he looked at me.

"Forced date." I mumbled.

"Well, have fun." Dad smiled. "who's it with?"

"Angela Sheppard." I mumbled again.

"Want us to start funeral arrangemenst?" Dad asked.

"Darryl!" Mom snapped.

"What? That chick is a heartbreaker."

I goraned and decided I might as well go pick her up now. Since I had a privet driver I might as well pick her up in Style, my limo. I smiled She'll be surprised alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think the date will go?<strong>

**I love reviews...review, review...I want at least 5 or 6**

**-Kylelover101**


	28. Chapter 28 The Date II

**Okay, I made a mistake, It's been a while since I've read That Was Then, This Is Now, and I just looked it up and Angela was with bryon, I'm sorry, my mistake. **

**Also for the entire flick I'm making it a: **

**PonyXAngela Fic. (cuz I find these couple so cute!) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: the Date Part II<strong>

**Angela's POV**

I almost shit myself when I noticed Ponyboy had picked me up in a limo1 I feel like a star when I'm next to him. I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled a bit right back at me. I wonder why he was sad. Anyway, He brought me to red lobster in style. I smiled the whole way there.

We had a waitress, Sabrina, (She told Ponyboy to call her Sky Angel) she took an interest in Ponyboy, well everyone did, there were people secretly taking his photo, Ponyboy told me not to pay attention to them because they were the press. Ponyboy made me laugh a lot too. He told me stories about him sneeking into bars as a kid and playing guitar late a night. He also told me why he felt really uncomfortable about dating me.

"I don't want Amber to think I've left her behind." He said.

"Amber was a lucky girl." I said. "I'm sure she would want you to be happy Ponyboy..because I-" Ponyboy didn't give me anytime to speak, because right then and there outside my house, he kissed me. I felt myself fly. I grabbed onto his back and pulled him in closer. When we finished Ponyboy smiled and said goodnight and went into the limo. I walked into the house...and screamed.

"I KISSED PONYBOY CURTIS!" I was so in love. I've never felt like this with anyone. Not Bryon or anyone else. but Ponyboy.

I started changing when I was with him. I'd do my homework and I found myself not going to many parties. He helped me raise my grade from a flat F to a C plus in less then three weeks. I was walking to his house when he noticed my brothers.

"Stay here." He said.

"okay." I kissed Ponyboy, who I have now been dating for over five months. Ponyboy was fifteen now. And he had been growing. I also found myself acting like a lady, sure I cussed a lot still, but my act was much more cleaner and I was thinking postitive now.

Ponyboy's POV

"Hello, Tim." I smiled at time.

"Hey, Kid, ya' treating my sister okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's the reason I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking, since I'm almost sixteen now. And my singing career has to get out of Tulsa and to other places I was wondering, If I could take her with me." I said. "By marrying her, I'm asking for your permittion Tim." I said.

Tim looked at me then at Angel. she was looking in a book waiting for me. Tim looked at me again and smiled.

"You make sure she's happy 24/7 at all times too!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

Now I wanted to tell my mother and father. They were happy for me but wern't happy on the idea that I was marrying at a young age. I reminded them that Angel made me feel secure and loved, and it was the same way I felt about Amber and my un-born child. They agreed that I could marry but I had to wait for my sixteenth birthday. my fifteenth birthday already passed but I could care less.

I will make Angela Sheppard become Mrs. Angela Curtis.

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

The sheppard joined us for dinner. Tim and Curly and their Step dad and mother. and also Angela. Who by the way was sitting right next to Ponyboy. I smiled at the pair, they were as close as I was close to Sandy. I missed her. Anyway I was watching Darry talk to Tim and Curly to Ponyboy they were talking about somthing when Ponyboy said he had somthing to say.

Ponyboy stood right next to Angela then got down on one knee...

"Angela Sheppard, will you marry me?" He asked Everyone was silent. until-

"Holy fucking shit" I piped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but review please. <strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	29. Chapter 29 Not okay

**enjoy...That's all I have to say. :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Not okay.<strong>

**Angela's POV**

"Holy fucking shit!" Was all that was heard in the room. I couldn't believe it. Ponyboy Curtis, the man I have been dating for five months just asked me to marry him. I nodded and he smiled as he slipped on the silver ring that had one huge diamond on it.

"It's real." He said.

I didn't care I hugged my lover. Oh my god. I cried I loved Ponyboy Curtis now I'll be Mrs Angela Curtis.

"We'll have to wait until I'm sixteen though." Ponyboy said. I nodded I didn't care if I had to wait a million years, all I know is Ponyboy is mine and that's all I need. Darry and Sodapop and my parents looked stunned and didn't move. Ponyboy and I casually sat back down and began eating I don't think they were petrified but I could be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy Curtis. <strong>

"_Jimmy's walking home from school talking with his friend But when they get to Jimmy's house he can‚t invite him in Jimmy says his mom's not well and tells his friend good-bye He keeps a secret as he slowly walks inside_  
><em>Cause Mom's been drinking and right now she doesn't care About this awful burden her child must bear, he's begging Please don't believe me when I say I'm ok Look a little deeper for the words that I can't say I'm too small to stand alone, I sure could use a friend Help me learn to trust someone again<em>  
><em>Don't leave me Please don‚t believe me.."<em> I sang.

I had over three thousand fans cherring at the top of their lungs for me. While I was on stage with the original song writer singing and playing guitar.

**"**_There's a house that's dark and quiet where little Amy sleeps There's footsteps in the bedroom where someone shouldn't be Somebody whispers I'll hurt you if you tell Amy keeps the secret and blames it on herself, her smile is just a shell Please don't believe me when I say I'm ok Look a little deeper for the words that I can't say I'm too small to stand alone, I sure could use a friend Help me learn to trust someone again Don't leave me Please don‚t believe me..." _I sang with her.

Just then I had some blue glitter of some sort go everywhere from the roof. They resembled the stars shining down or somthing.

"_Oh the years fly by for the ones who survive Till they look like grown ups, and nobody hears them Nobody hears them cry Please don't believe me when I say I'm ok Look a little deeper for the words that I can't say_  
><em>I'm too small to stand alone, I sure could use a friend Help me learn to trust someone again Don't leave me Please don‚t believe me<em>" I sang. I could relate to this song, not the child abuse part but when I tell people that I'm okay, when I'm really not.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

"Great show, Ponyboy" Everyone congradulated Ponyboy on his show, Darryl and I of course gave him our hugs and kisses and we headed back to the trailor that belonged to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy went into his room to be left alone for a while and I didn't understand why.

I guess he's just tired. I walked with Sodapop around the studio with Ponboy's producer we were told stories about Ponyboy's first gig and how he liked to make people laugh who worked too hard. I smiled my boy had grown up.

It seems like only yesterday I took him to the park...

_Ready-Freddy?" I asked my littlest boy. His name is Ponyboy, although he's shy, he's very polite. Today, was take your child to work day at Soda and Darry's school. But seeing that Darrel's boss didn't want children around the work area, they were to stay home with me. I don't think they mind that one bit. Though, they were getting bored, so I decided to take them to the park._

_"Yes, Mommy." Ponyboy said. I notice he zipped up hs black jacket and tied his shoes all by himself. I was proud to have such a smart child. I know Darry and Soda are smart too, but I've never had them tie thier shoes at age four!_

_Darry and Soda and Ponyboy all held hands while walking. I loved that about them. Neither of them ever gotten into a fight. most parents will go threw the "terrible two's" but I never when threw that...I guess that's good...and bad. I shook it off and admired my little boys holding hands. I noticed Darry took the football with him I guess he wanted to show Ponyboy how to throw better. Ponyboy and Darry are working together on the football and Soda, my little angel is just having fun with me swinging him around._

_"Okay, Kid brother, grip the ball like this..." Darry said._  
><em>Pony did so.<em>  
><em>"That's good, now..throw!" Darry shouted. Pony threw the ball, but it was only two feet away from him and Darry. Darry smiled and began to tickle his little brother. I smiled on the sight. I loved all my little boys...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I was sitting on my bed in the trailor looking at a picture of Amber. I blinked back tears but they kept coming right out of my eyes. I touched the picture I could almost feel her soft long chestnut hair, feel her soft skin, or her baby bump.

_Flashback _

_"Come on it's fun!" I smiled. We were goiing to jump in front of cars We used to do it when we met. _

_"It's not safe!" she laughed I held her hand as I jumped out on to a car hood and the man stopped. _

_"Ha Ha!" I laughed I held onto Amber as we ran across the street, but I let go. I made it across the street only to hear a scream of pain. I turned around and I knew I lost all that I had in this world. _

I tried not to cry but I did. Amber, am I doing the right thing by marrying angela? What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Only ten more chapters to go...Maybe there will be more then ten, I'm still decideding anyway, please review! <strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	30. Chapter 30 Never forgetting her

**enjoy...That's all I have to say. :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Never forgeting her. <strong>

**Angela's POV**

"Okay so, I like light blue I think that'll go well with the silver and the white, don't you think?- Ponyboy? Ponyboy..." I tried to get his attention we were decided on what colors we should have with the wedding coming soon but he was gazing out the RV window.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "What'ya' say babe?" He asked.

I grumbled and sighed. "Forget it." I walked into our room we shared and needed to be alone. We were driving back to Tulsa and it would be late at night when we arrived. Might as well get some sleep. I put my face on the pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV <strong>

I had no idea what crawled up Angela's ass and died but I needed some air. I opened the window and let the warm breeze flow threw my hair. I smiled I haven't had time to myself like this in a long time. I tried thinking of happy things but all that came to me was Amber. I couldn't stop thinking about her. We met when she got front row seats to my first concert, I took her back sstage with another group of girls and well, I asked her for her number and...then before I knew it we were stuck like glue. I can't just forget her.

Her sweet voice, her laugh, her smile, her big blue eyes, the fact that she carried my child! I pounded on the table and almost cried. But I shook my head. I had to move on, she would of wanted it like that.

The bus stopped to get gas so Sodapop and I walked into the gas station to grab something and ask the cashier to turn on the pumps. When he did we walked back out with two soda's I stopped for a second becuase I had to tie my shoe when I was done I looked up and I couldn't really see it but was that...Amber? My eyes went wide, my body felt cold. There she was!

"Ponyboy!" came a call, I turned to see Angela waving to me, I wanved back and looked right back at where I saw her she was gone.

I took a few breaths and shuddered. That was scary.

* * *

><p>We arrived in Tulsa that late night. I played a few gambling games with Dallas and Johnny, we bet cancer sticks and money. When that was finished I had to write a new song for our next consert.<p>

"And we fight, threw the hurt and we'll cry but we try-" I started but I couldn't think of anything else. I was playing it on my guitar and I was cursing at myself for not thinking of anything else.

"Aw! Fuck it all!" I screamed. I threw the guitar on the floor and I saw dad walk in.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" He asked.

"I can't think of a song." I said. "It's like, my memory's shot and I can't think of anything...I got someone on my mind."

"who?" Dad asked walking in and sitting by me on the bed.

"My ex-wife to be."

"Angela?" He asked.

"No, Amber." I said. "I think I saw her ghost or somthing today, and I can't get that feeling off of my mind, I was scared and shocked at the same time, I wanted to run up to her and hug her but then I wanted to stay back and walk away." I said.

Dad nodded. "Well, I think your problem is, you're not using your memory."

"Huh?"

"Write about what you experienced, write about the world. The world is our story, we're the authors. It's up to us to write and sing about it." Dad smiled and I realized what he ment. I nodded dad patted me on the back and said good night.

I went under the covers and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes to find that I'm in a foggy place. There is no one around me and the sun is bright. I try and get up but I'm too afraid. but then a sweet smell comes to my nose and I feel a hand stroking my hair. I turn on my back to see..<em>

_"Amber.." I sigh. Amber has glowing skin, it's a creamy white and she's got a sparkling smile. There are lights floating all around us. Am I dead? _

_"Ponyboy, I know why you are sad." She said. "You feel as if I'm being thrown under the bus, and I'm not, I want you to be happy. For what else can I ask for?" I began to cry. She's so beautiful. _

_"Ponyboy, don't push yourself so hard," She laughs lightly. "You can just be yourself, and do things your own way, one step at a time, you'll get there." Just then she stars fading away and I feel my eyes closing again. _

_"Amber?" I call. _

_"Just be yourself, you'll do fine." _

* * *

><p>I wake up on my bed, the picture of Amber, six months pregnant is by the sid of my bed and I shot up taking the picture and holding it close.<p>

"how?" I began.

"Good morning." I turn to see Angela. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Well, I wanna' apologize Ponyboy. I think you were just tired and had a lot on your mind. Wanna' get somthing to eat? we're in the drive way of your parent's house, we can get somthing to eat now." Angela walked down the bus hallway and I stood in my doorway.

"_Just be yourself_." The words came back.

I ran after Angela. "Hey! Angel1" I said.

Angela turned and I breathed. "I like light blue, silver and white." I said. "For the wedding. And, let's have waffles." I smiled. Angela smiled back, I took her hand and we walked inside. For the first time in my life, I smiled my true smile.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over! We still have the wedding and nine more chapters! <strong>

**review please. ****I want six or seven **

**and some wedding gift ideas**

**-Kylelover101 **


	31. Chapter 31 It burns!

**enjoy...That's all I have to say. :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: "It Burns!"<strong>

**Angela's POV**

So far my wedding plans have been going great. I didn't bother to invite my mother or step-father to the wedding all they'd do there was fighting probably. Tim and Curly would be there for sure. Tim would be one of Ponyboy's ushers, along with Sodapop, Darry, and my brother. Of course so would everyone else in the gang. And I had a lot of bridesmaids so this would work out perfectly.

I smiled at my lover, he was helping his mother out with the dishes. They were washing up the grill too becuase Darryl wanted to make Ponyboy' some fish that he and Ponyboy caught a little while ago. Darry and Soda went out to buy some charcole. I was making and picking out what I wanted my dress to be, it would be a white drop waist, with a sparkling vail that would go down to the trim of my dress and Mrs. Curtis would help me out with the rest.

Darry and Sodapop arrived they bought matches, charcole, and karosene. Ponyboy stepped out of the room to change into a new shirt.

"Hon, I'm putting this by the window for a second." Darryl smiled. Mrs. Curtis wasn't a fool, she knew better then to use karsoene in the dish pan. Mrs. Curtis started up a hot frying pan she grunted.

"Ponyboy! Help me find the oil!" She called. She left to look down stairs for some extra oil for the fish when Ponyboy entered the room.

"It's right here, ma!" He said.

"Ponyboy no!" I screamed. It was too late, Ponyboy had already opened the jug and put it on the pan, a fire started and it struck Ponyboy!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Ponyboy screamed. Ponyboy was on fire! Ponyboy ran out the door, having Sodapop spray him with the hose. I jumped out of the nearby window, Darryl and Stacy came over they looked horrified.

"Get him in the truck! we gotta' go to the hospital!" Darry cried.

"Baby..." I said. Looking at Ponyboy and his whole body, nothing but third degree burns.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's POV<strong>

I looked at my baby boy wimper in pain...It's all my fault...I haven't told him that, that wasn't oil it was kar-I started crying. My baby boy...

What have I done? Darry and Soda flee the room to get the doctor. Angela and Darryl spotting the doctor (in the other direction) run to him. I'm the only one in the room.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

He's opening his eyes!

"Ponyboy..." I say. I smile, he's okay!

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

"You..." He said his voice was scratchy. "I won't...forgive you..."

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

My eyes widen, I feel cold. The heart monitor had stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

My body...it hurts...I'm floating? I feel so hot I can hear mom and dad crying. Angel...Where are you? Oh god...I can't die! Amber...I know there's no such thing as forever but...I just found them. I can't loose them again. I just found them! I was laying on what felt like a cloth soft and smooth. I felt a light shine in my eye. I felt my body shrivel up and feeling like a rasian.

What's going on?

Where am I? I open my eyes more...Mommy.

"Ponyboy!" She smiles. I love that smile. But, she's my mom she has to promise me, that...She must always stay happy or "I won't...forgive you..." I choke out.

Just then her face faded into somthing I can't quite describe and all I know is, I felt an occean tide go over me. I'm in new clothing the burns are gone..and I see...Amber! I stood up, tears in my eyes. I'm so happy, I'm so happy! I smile as I take her hand and she leads me to the gates of Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NOT DONE WITH THE STORY YET!<strong>

**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? **

**Review please, I'd like five or six thanks! **

**-Kylelover101 **


	32. Chapter 32 Radios Boy returns

**enjoy...That's all I have to say. :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Radio memories<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

_"You..." He said his voice was scratchy. "I won't...forgive you..."_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

_My eyes widen, I feel cold. The heart monitor had stopped._

I'll never forgive myself for that. It was all my fault. I told Ponyboy to go find somthing and he-he-...I wanted to die right then and there. The memories haunted me

_"I won't...forgive you..."_

No parent should bury their child. But that's what I had to do. I had to bury my baby boy. He was put in the ground! Part of me wanted to yell that Ponyboy was still alive he wasn't dead. But I watched him, he died less then a week ago. I dressed in black from head to toe. I wouldn't look up, I wouldn't talk. I dind't WANT to. My child..my baby. He's gone. I lost him again.

I want Ponyboy!

I let myself sink into the dark corner of the funeral home. I let people talk about me when I could clearly hear them. All of the relatives that wanted nothing to do with me. They were all from Darryl's side of the family. They knew Ponyboy. The also knew me. I could tel they didn't like me from the second Darryl and I announced (Back from when we were in high school) that we were dating.

_"Where was his mother?" _

_"Looking for oil." _

_"Probably to kill her child!" _

_"This is just one of the reasons why I told Darryl to never marry her! she's crazy!"_

They only paid attention to Ponyboy (now) was because he was famous. Lily dropped by the funeral, she had shown tears as well did Kenny. I didn't know where Soda ran off to, I'm guessing to cry. I don't blame him

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

"Fuck you! Fuck you world!" I screamed. Darry was leaning up against the wall staring at me as if I were crazy. I was mad. this was all my fault1 I was the one who wanted the idea of buying the karoscene Its all my fault!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck you!" I screamed. I threw some stones and rocks into the air and kicked the dirt a few times then when I was finished I started crying and fell to the gravel road. I bawled like a baby.

Darry came over and hugged me.

"I miss our kid brother too." I felt tears on my shoulder, they're not mine either.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

I didn't even go.

I couldn't go.

Fuck you world. Fuck you royal. I stayed in my room for most of my days without Ponyboy. It was all over the news, the paper, everywhere It reminded me that the worlds' famous popstar of the centry had died.

Everywhere I look, I'm reminded I lost someone who helped me change into a better person.

I cried myself to sleep everynight and woke up wishing I hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Darryl's POV<strong>

Ponyboy's ex-girlfriend dropped by. she looked paler then a sheet of paper. I knew how she felt. I myself can't forgive myself. It's all my fault. I was the one who put the karaocene on the window sill. In reach for Ponyboy to grab it and kill himself.

It's all my fault.

Angela stayed with us for a few days. She wanted to be neer "family" but I wonder how that's possible, she stays in Ponyboy's room all the time, crying and feeling so sorry for herself.

I wanted to help but I have to focus on my children right now. Darry's not doing so good in school, his grades dropped from an A to a C- And sodapop, poor Sodapop he's been coming home late or leaving super early in the morning so we don't see him much.

One day, Darry and Stacy were sitting in the living room we all decided to watch somthing on TV to get our minds working. When Sodapop entered the room he sat with us. for the first time in a few days. I turned on the TV only to have Angela change it with the remote. I looked at her, she was still dressed in black, her hair was longer then usual and she looked tired.

_"My husband...He...He_" We were watching this one TV show where someone went to a phycic to find out about dead relatives

_"I fear your husband had died right? Don't feel sad and dismayed, he's still here, he's waiting-" _

Just then Angela turned off the TV and stood up. A light breeze went threw the house.

"I-I wanna' see him...I wanna' see Ponyboy!" She cried. Just then Angela ran out the door. Leaving me speechless

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

Pony...Pony where are you? I started running until I came to a bridge, it was huge and long. Running over a large and wide crystal clear water. I sighed. Ponyboy loved the water.

_"Angela!" a small Ponyboy called. Ponyboy Curtis was five years old and they were in the the back yard of the curtis house in a large inflatiable swimming pool. _

_Angela Sheppard and came over and she didn't like the pool. It was too cold. _

_"Angel!" Ponyboy called. That got Angela's attention. Ponyboy splashed and smiled and giggled in the pool. _

_"Come on in." He smiled. _

_Angela smiled right back and jumped in the pool_

I remember that day. Then after we went swimming we had popsicles and Ponyboy, he...He sang for me. He played twinkle little star. (It was the only song he knew then) I remember that so well.

I leaned over the bridge. I felt a presentce. Even though I was the only one here. I heard someone singing...It was Ponyboy! I heard it! I heard...A radio. I turned to see someone walking with Ponyboy's song blasting on a radio. I sighed. I decided to look at the water a llittle better. I looked until I noticed someone's reflection...It was Ponyboy's!

I smiled. His hand came out of the water and gently touched my face. I smiled so bad, tears came out of my eyes. Ponyboy smiled back and faded away. I heard a guitar playing somewhere and I remembered, it's been a while...and I think that guitar needs cleaning. I came back to the house. And grabbed Ponyboy'sguitar. The first thing I did was play it. I knew how to he taught me to. I sang out loud and laughed I felt Ponyboy beside me all the time and that feeling, never left my side.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done with the story! Everyone has to feel better now. Not just Angela.<strong>

**I'd like four or five reviews or I'm not gonna' up-date anymore. **

**-Kylelover101**


	33. Chapter 33 Forgivness heals scars

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter or Memories On This Guitar I hope you all enjoy this chapter to the fullest! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Forgivness heals scars<strong>

**Stacy's POV**

My child hates me. He hates me. I was doing dishes when I heard that voice in the back of my head. It was Ponyboy's reminding me that he hated me.

My child. I loved him with all my heart but why did he hate me? It was an accident, but still my fault. I put the dish rag down and didn't feel like doing dishes anymore. Insted I slipped into my room and laid on my bed. Closing my eyes I felt someone touch my face.

"_Mother_..."

He laughed. "_Mom.."_ was it Ponyboy? "_Mom, look at yourself, you're putting yourself threw hurt that shouldn't exist you don't have to push yourself so hard, you don't have to do the things I did. You can just be yourself do things your own way one step at a time, you'll get there, I promise_"

"Ponyboy?"

"_Just be yourself, that's what I was told_."

I sat up in a flash. I smelled vanilla sugar.

"Ponyboy?" I called.

* * *

><p><strong>Darryl's POV<strong>

I was taking a few days off from work to cope with the cause of Ponyboy's death. I just couldn't take it anymore. He was my special little man. He was my co-body. I smiled Ponyboy was such a sweet boy.

_"A fish!" Ponyboy smiled. The fish was wiggly, it was a bright blue, it had smile on it too._

_"Ew, smily." Ponyboy laughed._

_"Yeah, we don't eat it just yet now." Darryl said. "Would you like to try, Pony?" Ponyboy nodded, Darryl handed Ponyboy the fishing rod and casted it in for Ponyboy._

_Ponyboy felt the line being tugged._

_"Daddy!" Ponyboy siad._

_Darryl took the pole and helped Ponyboy reel the fish in, it was the biggest fish Darryl had ever seen!_

_"Wow!" Darryl said. "Ponyboy, you brought in a whopper!"_

That was the first time I took Ponyboy fishing. Stacy got mad at me becuase I gave the fish to a friend for twenty bucks and so Ponyboy helped me go fishing.

But he was so up-set that we're taking the fish away from their mommies and daddies that we had to release them. Ponyboy did help me pick out some fish from the store.

I smiled. The sky grew a little darker. Pretty soon I saw some shooting stars fly.

"Shooting stars are Angels" I said. Remembering what Ponyboy had told me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I didn't care if I was crying. I was happy that my son was here. I couldn't see him but I know he's here.

But it's the memories that keep him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Darry and Sodapop were at Ponyboy's grave they had placed a few flowers and guitar stings by his grave. Darry smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a metorshower. They didn't happen very often.

Sodapop smiled on his memory of telling Ponyboy about the famous Pony Ryder, and how he saved girls and stole from crooks.

Darry himself wouldn't forget teaching Ponyboy how to play footballl or bringing him home from the bar.

Darry looked over at Sodapop. And smiled.

"Tag" Darry smiled. He touch Sodapop and ran off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sodapop laughed.

* * *

><p>Angela sheppard walked over to the living room, there it was. Ponyboy's old guitar he had since he was a boy. Angela walked over to the guitar and strummed it. She felt as if Ponyboy were guiding her hands and fingers to the song she would be playing.<p>

Angela started playing an old 50's song. She smiled, laughed and cried to the melody

While Darryl was looking up at the satrs, and Darry and Sodapop were running home, and Stacy was looking around Ponyboy's room. They all had the same feeling as each other. And that, was Ponyboy was with them.

_It's true,_ Angela thoguht. _It's not the person that keeps them alive it's the memories. For Ponyboy it was the memories on this guitar. _

* * *

><p><strong>TEN YEARS LATER<strong>

Darry was washing dishes when he heard a little cry.

"Uncle Darry!" Darry looked behind him to see a minifigure of Ponyboy. He smiled, his nephew did look an awful lot like Ponyboy it scared him.

"Where are Stacy and Darryl?" He asked.

"Hey, Hey little man you call them Grandma and Grandpa." Darry corrected his brother's son. Sodapop, he thought, Your kid's gonna' get a whipping if he doesn't call the adults like he should.

"Eh? But grandma said I could call them by their names."

Sodapop and Sandy walked in just then. Sandy was Sodapop's wife. After she ranaway from Sodapop she found out using a DNA test that Sodapop was the father of her child and came back to live with him.

"Hey, Ponyboy Jr. they're out having alone time, leave em' be." Sodapop smiled.

Ponyboy Jr. Nodded and left to play some guitar. Ponyboy Jr. was the best singer and guitar player in the house. He didn't know it but he had an uncle that was a great singer and guitar player too. Darry and Sodapop walked out of the house. They were followed by Two-Bit, Johnny, Dallas and Steve. They decided to join them in visiting Ponyboy.

It's been thirty years to this day that Ponyboy passed away. But like Angela told them (before she died in an auto crash) It's the memories on this guitar that kept Ponyboy alive.

That same guitar Sodapop's son was playing.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers: <strong>

ILovePepsi2

Flag

AlexisLe97

teenkid100

deldara

Pixie Twix

minato4ever

NeoIxis

goldengreaser = D

AnimeAdict202

AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor

Johnny Cade's little sister

dancers of the night

Cleopatra Curtis

Don't Forget Hope

KateCurtis

Active Imagination

Kaarie X

DoNotDestroyIt

**I thank you all i mean: 110 reviews? WOW! This is the story I have with 110 reviews? that's great! I still don't mind having reviews though. I wanna' let you all know that this story has had a looooooooong time being written and published but I thank each and everyone of you that took the time to put this on you Fave's your alerts and also adding myself on to your alerts or Faves. I thank you all. **

**I wanna' let you know that this will not be the last of my stories. I plan on writting a sequal to this and if anyone has any ideas to add on to this please plan to tell me. I wanna' thank my Beta reader: _AlexisLe97_ for being there with me threw my other stories I wanna' thank her a ton. **

**I also wanna' thank _IlovePepsi2_ for her support and _Active Imagination_ You all were a big help. Also this story is loosly based off of the story: **

**A PARENT'S WORSE DREAM COME TRUE **

**by _GoldenGreaser _**

**The second I read that story was the second I decided I myself had to write a kidnapping story like this. I'm sorry to all that were going to attend the wedding of Angela and Ponyboy (LOL) but the wedding cake was devoured already. **

**I thank you all! **

**-Kylelover101 **

* * *

><p><strong>Extras: <strong>

**Ponyboy Curtis was homeschooled from when he was in first grade on up to tenth. His GPA was 4.0 **

**Sodapop Curtis told Ponyboy bedtime stories based off of old TV shows he watched he'd just retold them. After Ponyboy died, Sodapop became interested in school and went off to collage. He later married Sandy after meeting her and his two-year old Son, who he named "Ponyboy jr." **

**Darry Curtis went off to Collage and became a national football player. **

**Stacy and Darryl lived strong after their son's death. They still lived together and lov each second they see their grand child-Ponyboy grow up. **

**Angela died in a car wreck. Just before she did, she had a strange feeling that Ponyboy was calling her name. **

**Dallas still races Soc's in his mustang Ponyboy gave him even though he works as a cop. (?)**

**Two-Bit went off to writing Cartoons, for Disney. **

**Johnny is now a therapist, working with children who were abused by their parents. **

**And Steve works beside Sodapop, they're managers at Pepsico **

**Ponyboy Jr-dreams of becoming a rockstar, he think's he's named after a rockstar that his dad likes: Ponyboy Curtis. And still doesn't know he's related to him. He plays guitar and piano really well. He sings and performs songs with his band: Sunrise Sunset. **

**His favriote song: Memories on this guitar **

* * *

><p><em>I'm sitting by the window of your 32nd floor apartment <em>  
><em>Waiting for your phone calls all to end <em>  
><em>I'm sitting, watching wind blow, watching time go, watching cars go by <em>  
><em>I'm waiting for these memories to begin <em>

_CHORUS: _  
><em>If I threw my guitar <em>  
><em>Out the window so far down <em>  
><em>Would I start to regret it? <em>  
><em>Or would I smile and watch it slowly fall, fall, fall? <em>

_Garbage trucks and taxi cabs don't seem like they can reach me here _  
><em>The clamor of jackhammers seems so faint <em>  
><em>Well the way you treat me like the only slightly brings me down a lot <em>  
><em>I don't think that I'll ever be the same <em>

_If I threw my guitar _  
><em>Out the window so far down <em>  
><em>Would I start to regret it? <em>  
><em>Or would I smile and watch it slowly fall, fall, fall?<em>


End file.
